


Paper Swans

by orphan_account



Series: WolfStar [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU Non-Magic, Abandonment Issues, Abelism, Adopted Teddy, Adoption, Artist!Sirius, BSL, Bullying, Deaf Character, Epilepsy, Grief/Mourning, James and Lily died, M/M, Sign Language, Sirius and Remus adopted Harry, Teacher!Remus, abelist language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sequel to Fractured Skies-</p><p>Remus and Sirius are happy together.  But they never envisioned a life where they'd lose their two best friends and have to fight for their godson.  And yet things somehow work out, just not in the way they expected.  With Harry off to Hogwarts Academy for his first year, Remus and Sirius deal with an empty nest and more importantly, feeling like their family is not yet complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't think I was going to do this. My schedule is so mad and yet...here I am. Again. I'm consumed by wolfstar. My split from my partner (even if it was quite amicable) is giving me angsty feels. So I'm taking it out on my writing. Though not as cruel as I'm tempted to be. Anyway I've got this from a prompt on tumblr where Remus and Sirius adopt Teddy Lupin after seeing him in an orphanage. (Sorry I'd link it but I'm the worst at adding in links to A03 posts, but it's on my tumblr as reblogged). 
> 
> Anyway this is a direct continuation of Fractured Skies, just years later. Snape is still a greasy git (he's canon Snape not fanon), Ron is Harry's age but the rest of the Weasley's ages have been all mucked around with so nothing's canon, and I'm debating about whether or not Harry and Draco should get friendly or if I should keep Draco more canon. Thoughts, any one? This fic will extend well into Harry's later years so a ship is possible. I usually ship Harry with Draco or sometimes Cedric. would love comments letting me know what you'd prefer.

There were two things Sirius Black never thought he’d ever have to contemplate. The first was losing his two best friends in the entire world. The second was having to spend three years in court fighting for his rightful place as guardian of his godson.

Both of those things happened, and Sirius swore up and down if it weren’t for his stalwart lover, he likely would have given up completely.

James had finished University to become a lawyer. He’d become entangled in a case, uncovered a host of crimes, from embezzlement to murder, all committed by the head of the Voldemort corporation, Tom Riddle. The bomb went off in the middle of the night, and by some miracle, six year old Harry Potter had snuck down to the street because it had begun to snow and he wanted to see the first flakes of the season.

He was injured, of course. Concussion and was in hospital for eight long days.

Sirius and Remus took them home until one day a woman from social services arrived on their doorstep claiming that the guardianship of the young, grieving boy would be given to Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Sirius had met them only the one time, at Harry’s first birthday party. They were dreadful, slagged James and Lily off the entire time, then left in a huff.

Lily had always told horror stories of her terrible elder sister and Petunia’s horrid husband. Sirius never would have imagined that whilst stuck in his violent grief, he’d also be forced to set it aside and fight for Harry.

He hired an official terp for all the hearings. But he was told the same things over and over. Sirius—while he had the money to provide, he was in a same-sex relationship and they did not allow same-sex couples to adopt together. Sirius was Deaf, and considered by society to be disabled. Therefore he was unfit as he didn’t have an able-bodied spouse to rely on.

The entire thing was surreal.

He got letters from Harry, who claimed he was sleeping in a cupboard under the stairs full of dust and spiders. Said they’d got rid of his clothes, he did nothing other than chores and school work. It was nothing short of abuse.

Harry was eight when Sirius finally got social services to take him seriously and have an inquiry on the Dursley’s home. Harry was a good boy, though. And did not lie.

It was at that time gay marriage also reached the legal peak, and the moment they could, Remus and Sirius went down and got themselves officially bound together for life. Remus was considered able-bodied enough, and after a long, drawn-out court process which eventually settled behind closed doors, Harry was able to pack his things and take up residence in the Black-Lupin household.

They celebrated with ice cream and pizza, and silly stories about James and Lily. Sirius had inherited Marauders, and took Harry there nearly every day after school to help out. Harry got to experience his father and mother in so many ways there. With Fred, George, and Tonks sharing everything they’d ever known about the Potters.

Sirius could tell the boy wasn’t happy. Never would be really. Not after all that. But he was better. He was getting better, Sirius told himself. He would do everything he could.

*** 

Remus opened one eye when the gentle caressing had turned into sharp pokes. Remus, who had been working a lot lately at Marauders, closing up shop every night, was enjoying his lie-in and was not happy about being woken up at god-knows-what-o’clock.

“Up,” Sirius insisted.

Remus rolled over and groaned. “Fiche moi le paix.”

Pouncing on Remus, Sirius kissed him in spite of the morning breath, then shoved his fingers into Remus’ face. ‘Not understand. Not care. Up! HOGWARTS day.’

By Hogwarts day, Remus knew Sirius meant it was Harry’s Hogwarts letter day. The day he would get his timetable, supply list, and after the rigorous personality test Harry had to endure which took over two hours, he would find out what house he was sorted into.

Remus had a bare-bones understanding of the long family tradition with this particular Academy. He’d been at a regular school in France, nothing so fancy as this place which boasted traditional education with emphasis on increasing awareness of who a child would grow up to be as a functioning adult. The houses were set up to put peers in situations which would benefit them the most.

Remus didn’t fully understand the how or why, but he knew Sirius was overly excited to see where Harry would go. There were rivalries, of course. Sirius’ entire family had been in a house called Slytherin. Sirius claimed he deliberately lied on his personality exam to go anywhere but, which was what got him into further trouble with his family, along with his refusal to assimilate to the hearing world.

James’ entire family had been in Gryffindor, so far as Sirius knew and told Harry all about. In fact, the Potters were the descendants of one particular founder of the school itself which was ages old. Remus couldn’t remember the year now, but longer than he cared to count backward.

Harry, for his part, seemed subdued about the entire thing. Though the boy was rarely excited about anything. He was good, there was no denying that. Always polite, decent manners, never gave Sirius or Remus any trouble.

But his tumultuous experiences with losing his parents and being stuck at the Dursleys had taken a toll on the boy and he’d gone from a prank-happy child who loved getting up to mischief with his god parents to a pre-teen who couldn’t seem to shake his grief.

But therapists said it was all normal, and eventually he’d shake out of it.

Remus wasn’t so sure, but it was hard to get his lover to take it seriously.

‘Me shower,’ Remus signed as he swung his legs over the bed. ‘You breakfast. Cook.’

Sirius groaned, but the truth of it was, he was the better cook and always had kitchen duty. He scampered off before Remus could order him any more tasks, and Remus set about getting his things ready for the morning. As he crossed the hallway, he saw Harry poking his head out of his bedroom.

“Sirius up?”

Remus nodded. “Cooking. Are you ready for today?”

Harry gave a half-shrug, his eyes heavy-lidded and tired. “S’ppose.” He backed up and shut his door, and Remus let out a small sigh before heading for the shower.

When he was finished and dressed, he came out to find Sirius at the cooker putting eggs onto a plate next to a rasher of bacon. There was a stack of toast, and coffee brewing. Remus’ tea pot was also on the table along with his current, floral blend, and he let out a happy sigh as he helped himself.

Harry was seated at the end of the table, his elbow resting beside his plate, chin in his hand. He was poking at his eggs but wasn’t eating them. Remus was about to ask the boy in his charge if everything was okay, but was interrupted by the front door banging open and Fred flanked by Tonks walking in. he had a large parcel in his hands, waving it with a triumphant grin.

Remus lifted himself out of the chair to see the rather harassed and disgruntled postman hurrying off down the street.

“Good lord,” Remus said, shaking his head as Fred delivered the massive envelope to Sirius. “I hope you at least apologised.”

“Absolutely not,” Fred said, and after a second signed his answer. ‘He not give letter, I take letter.’

Remus rolled his eyes and sat back down whilst Sirius ripped the package open. His eyes were wide, scanning the welcome letter, then he let out a whoop and punched his fist in the air. “GRYFFINDOR!”

There was a cheer from Fred, and Tonks pulled a face. “Too bad it’s not Hufflepuff.”

Sirius shoved the letter at Harry to read, and Remus poked over his shoulder, but it was standard school fare. Mr. Potter we are pleased to welcome you to Hogwarts Academy, etc. Remus kept on reading until there was a choked noise, and he looked over to see Sirius holding what looked like Harry’s timetable with wide yes and bright red cheeks.

Concerned, Remus rose halfway and waved his hand at Sirius to get his attention. ‘What wrong?’

Sirius’ hands were trembling, holding the timetable so tightly it began to curl up at the corners, and his jaw worked before he choked out, “Snivellius.”

Remus felt a cold wash over him. It had been too many years since he’d last set eyes on his horrible ex-flatmate but there were still rather hard feelings. Though Snape hadn’t accomplished what he set out to, Remus still lived with the memories of Snape’s humiliation. ‘SNAPE what?’ his fingers insisted.

Instead of answering, Sirius shoved the timetable at Remus, then set about pacing and signing his rant to Tonk and Fred who were attempting to calm him down, but failing miserably.

Remus, for his part, read over the timetable and got to Chemistry where he saw the offending name. Prof. S. Snape. That would not go over well. He knew that much. If boyish feuds were enough to have Remus humiliated just for associating with the café James once owned, he could only begin to imagine what Snape would put Harry through.

And yet, it had been many years. And if Snape was a professor—and perish the thought, that man teaching children, lord have mercy on them all—he likely would at least be professional.

Though Remus knew what Sirius would say to that. He’d accuse him of being an optimist, which he was a bit. A wee bit.

“What’s he so upset over?” Harry questioned as he took the timetable from Remus.

“Harry, that professor…”

“I know who Snape is,” Harry said, his tone almost bored. He rubbed his finger along the edge, then winced when he got a papercut and stuck the tip of his finger in his mouth, talking around it. “I remember dad and mum talking about him. And Sirius of course. I’ve heard the stories, Moony.”

Remus’ cheeks warmed as they always did when Harry used his nickname. It was like a secret name, something in the family. Used in times of affection. Harry was obviously trying to make Remus feel better about it.

“Listen, we’ll have a chat with the headmaster before you go. Nothing public, I promise,” he added when the boy looked alarmed. “Just to make sure he’s aware of the …. Old issues.”

‘DUMBLEDORE know!’ Sirius’ fingers snapped in Remus’ face, startling his lover a bit. ‘He know. We ring school. You terp!’

Remus stood all the way up and shook his head. ‘No. I not terp. Not phone. You want talk, text relay.’ It wasn’t that Remus didn’t want to help, but being that English was his second language and sign his third, often things were lost in translation and this was obviously too important.

Sirius was undeterred, turning to both Fred and Tonks who’d gone mysteriously missing. He huffed, stomping his foot. ‘JUDAS.’

Remus rolled his eyes at the dramatics. ‘I make appointment. I terp appointment. No phone.’

With a huff, Sirius agreed to that, though it was obvious he wanted results immediately. Eventually he said he was going into the café with Tonks and Fred, and Remus promised to bring by Harry later and they could have dinner somewhere to celebrate.

After Sirius left, Remus heard Harry sulking in his room a bit, so he went in to check on the boy. Harry was on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. There were glow in the dark stars plastered across the top, which the effect was lost during the day. But when Harry had first come, they’d put them up, making constellations. They used a map to set up Sirius’ properly, then Harry, Remus, and Sirius made up ones for Lily and James, and then for Remus, then for Harry. It was all a big mess to most people, but to their small family it made sense.

“Alright there, Harry?”

Harry sighed and rolled onto his side as Remus took the desk chair. “Yeah.”

Remus let out a breath and crossed his arms. “How bout I promise to sit here until you tell me the truth.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed, but he’d never been able to lie to Remus. Not even as a toddler. Finally he leant up on his elbow and looked his godfather in the eye. “I didn’t want to get into Gryffindor. I tried not to.”

Remus’ eyebrows flew up. “Why’s that?” Remus realised though, no one had ever really asked Harry what he wanted. They all just assumed he’d want to follow in James’ footsteps.

Flopping back, Harry absently scratched at the scar he’d got off Sirius’ motorbike. “Everyone thinks I’m going to be just like my parents. Only…I don’t even know what that’s supposed to be like. You know what I remember of dad? Watching footie and him sneaking me pizza because mum said no, and trips to the zoo. But…I didn’t know him like you lot did. I didn’t know the James I’m supposed to be like. And I should feel bad that most of my memories of them have gone. Everyone talks about them like they were the world’s greatest people and Moony…what if I’m not all that great. What if I don’t get into footie? Or I try and fail? What if I’m crap at all my classes and don’t get marks like mum did. What if I don’t make Head Boy?” He covered his face and Remus felt a profound sadness in his gut.

Slipping from the chair, he shifted over to the bed and smiled when Harry’s head came to rest on his thigh. They’d done this a lot when Harry was finally removed from his aunt and uncle’s. It was a simple, soothing gesture. Sirius would be at Harry’s feet, holding him with a slight pressure right at the ankle. Harry would keep his head on Remus’ thigh and Remus would hold him by the shoulder.

Just letting him know he was safe. And loved. And he had two people who would do their damndest to never leave him.

“My parents died when I was quite young. Not as young as you, but…” Remus stopped a moment. He never spoke about his life before Sirius. Not really. He’d give vague answers when Harry had asked, but the topic really never came up. Now big, green eyes were staring at him through black-framed glasses. “I lost both parents separately to car crashes. And I had trouble when I was younger because of my condition. Got shit marks in school. Barely made it through, and University was even worse.”

“Because of Snape?”

Remus shrugged. “Partially. But also because my memory is crap and anything can trigger a fit if I’m not careful. I had no money. When I first met Sirius and your dad, I was scraping by barely able to afford one tea a week at Marauders. But your dad—in spite of his strict only signing people rule—gave me a job anyway and in the end my life became so much better. Your parents were good people. Just like you.”

Harry sighed and mashed his cheek up against Remus’ trousers. “What if I’m not though. Everyone’s going to expect me to be…a certain way. But I’ve heard the stories. I’m not loud like my dad, and I don’t give a flying…” He stopped and flushed at his near swear. “I really care about pranks. Don’t much like to read.” He reached up, ruffling his hair, and Remus was reminded profoundly of James right then. His heart clenched.

“Your dad wasn’t always a good guy though. He and Sirius pulled a prank which nearly killed Snape. Left him with severe scars. And he was a bit of a prat at times, even after you were born. And your mum was a wonderful, kind woman. But she had short temper and low tolerance for people who wanted to play stupid.” Remus carded his fingers through Harry’s black locks. “No one in this house expects you to be anyone other than Harry Potter. Okay?”

Harry sat up, pressing the back of his head against the wall and studied Remus for a long time. “You mean it?”

Remus smiled, nodding. “Harry, we’ve never thought of you as anything other than Harry James Potter.”

He flinched a little at his middle name, but smiled in spite of it. “Okay.”

Leaning forward, Remus took the boy by the elbow. “You know something though, in the ways you are like your parents, that’s not a bad thing either.”

Remus didn’t miss the tiny smile on Harry’s face.

*** 

Sirius finally calmed down when he was able to confirm the appointment with Dumbledore. There was a parents’ weekend coming up before the start of term where the parents of all the first years could meet the staff. Sirius would take it upon himself to do everything in his power to keep Snape away from Harry. And he would take it upon himself to have a few words with the slimy git just to ensure the safety of the boy he was raising.

Harry, for his part, seemed to perk up a bit after they went shopping for his school supplies. He got fitted for a uniform, and though Harry rarely asked questions about his parents or their time at Hogwarts, he was a little more curious.

Sitting at dinner later that evening, Harry reached over and touched Sirius’ elbow. ‘My parents love me. I know. BUT…’ he spelt out the word, and hesitated. ‘My parents like me? Me now, not past me?’

Sirius’ eyes widened, and he glanced over at Remus who’d stopped eating, and was staring at the boy. ‘Like you?’

Harry’s sigh was visible. ‘I not…same. Not read. Not joke. Not footie. Different. They like different me?’

Sirius felt his chest clench a little as he realised what this boy was asking. He realised then how much pressure he put on Harry to be like James. To be like Lily. Once the rescue from the Dursleys had ended, there was a part of Remus who thought he’d get part of James back. His eyes crinkled in the corners as he contemplated his answer.

‘Your mum dad like you. Trust me.’

Harry swallowed, then toyed with the rim of his glass before looking up again. ‘You same. They like you. You same. Remus same.’

Remus shook his head, and put his fork down. ‘Not same me. Different me. Different now. Not same Sirius, not same Fred, George, Tonks. Me quiet. Shy. Scared. James Lily like me a lot.’

Sirius was nodding along. ‘A lot. James not like Moony because me. James like Moony because Moony good. Kind. Cute. Nice. James like you, Harry. Because you same as Moony. Because you great.’

Remus and Harry both looked at each other, and there was a tiny bit of colouring across both sets of cheeks. Remus looked down at his plate, and Harry was grinning to himself a little. Sirius wondered if maybe he’d fucked up somewhere along the way where he shouldn’t have. He knew he wasn’t perfect. He’d never meant to be a father. James and Lily left him with a task he wasn’t sure he could complete, and if it weren’t for Remus, there was no telling what would become of the boy.

He got up and excused himself to the toilet, standing in front of the sink staring at himself in the mirror. He was getting old now. Wrinkles in the corners of his eyes, and where he once would have gobs of paint stuck to his hair, now sat just a peppering of grey at the temples. He wasn’t the same as he had been. Not the carefree prankster. He was responsible for this boy, and he had to get his shit together. He loved Harry beyond words, couldn’t imagine loving his own child any more than he loved that bespectacled boy. So it was time to shape it up.

He knew a talk with Remus was in order.

Splashing water on his face, Sirius patted himself dry, then walked out to find their plates cleared, and a small pudding on the table. Harry was tucking in, and Remus nodded to a cup of coffee with a small pot of cream.

‘DECAFF?’

Remus nodded.

‘You God.’

He could see Remus’ chuckle shaking his shoulders as Sirius sat back down, poured in a bit of cream, then took the sugar pot and spooned several teaspoons in. He stirred it, and saw Harry watching him as he scooped a bit of chocolate up.

Sirius smiled, determined to do better by this kid. With a sigh, he tapped the spoon on the edge of the cup, raised it to his lips, then took a sip.

Immediately he spat it out, gagging a little, and his eyes were wide. What the hell was wrong with his coffee! But he saw Remus and Harry laughing, and it immediately occurred to him what went wrong. Dipping a finger into the sugar bowl, his eyes narrowed.

“Salt!”

Harry threw his head back and howled, and Remus was snickering behind his hand.

Sirius wanted to be furious, but it was the first time Harry’d played a prank since before his dad died. And though Sirius kept up the illusion of his ire, inside his heart was swelling. The boy was coming back. It had taken ages, but he was coming back.

*** 

Later that night, Harry was fast asleep and Remus was regaining his bearings after being ridden hard and fast into the mattress. Sirius swiped a bit of sweat from his brow as he leant back against the headboard and looked over at his lover.

‘Harry ok?’

Remus’ eyebrows went up. ‘What?’

Closing his eyes for a moment, Sirius took in a few deep breaths. ‘Me bad parent?’

Remus scrambled to a sitting position, his eyes wide and concerned. ‘No! Why you ask?’

Sirius scrubbed at his face, a frustrated noise vibrating hard against his throat. ‘Harry past different. Quiet. Sad a lot. Afraid, maybe?’

Remus bowed his head, then raised his hands to explain the conversation he’d had with their godson. He told Sirius about Harry’s worry over not being enough like his parents. About the expectations set on him. Everything Sirius was afraid he was doing to the boy. It was his fault. But maybe it wasn’t too late.

‘Harry ok,’ Remus insisted when he caught the distressed look on Sirius’ face. ‘Happy, good boy, excited for school. He ok.’

Sirius nodded, trusting Remus to be honest. He needed to sort out the Snape situation, of course. That hadn’t changed. But he would also do better. He would try harder to learn what Harry liked. What Harry wanted to do. Harry possessed very little of James’ arrogance, but all of his compassion. And Harry possessed almost none of Lily’s bookish qualities, but nearly all of her passion when it was something the boy cared about.

The next morning, Remus went to open up Marauders, which left Sirius and Harry having cereal for breakfast. They didn’t say much to each other, but it was a comfortable silence between them.

Sirius had taken the day for painting, but now he was wondering…

“Harry?”

Harry looked up, surprised at Sirius voicing as he did it rarely and only for effect. ‘What wrong?’

“Nothing,” he continued to voice. “Do you want to paint with me today?”

Harry blinked in surprise. No one was every allowed in Sirius’ studio, and even though Harry had shown some curiosity about it, he never pushed the issue. That was Sirius’ personal space, and everyone respected it.

‘Ok. You ok?’

Sirius nodded. ‘I want share with you.’

Harry’s cheeks went pink, and after a bit, he changed into a tattered old t-shirt and some jeans, then carefully let himself into the third room where Sirius had everything set up. The place was organised chaos, really. Canvas absolutely everywhere, pallettes lying haphazardly round the room in various states of fucked up. There were cases of tubes filled with coloured paints in different mediums.

Sirius had set up two easels along the wall, just near the open window, and with careful motions, showed Harry how to get set up. He picked something simple, a tree with a few birds on the branches. With Harry’s small hands following along his instruction, they sketched it out. Then Sirius showed him how to paint the background, then layer everything.

It was at least a two day project, but Sirius was amazed at Harry’s talent. He’d never picked up a paintbrush before, but it was now obvious Harry had the knack for it. And Sirius had never known until now. Eleven years and he’d never asked.

Another rush of guilt hit him. But it was better now than never.

‘Fun?’ Sirius asked as they came out for tea.

Harry was nodding, a small grin toying at the corners of his mouth. ‘We paint again? Tomorrow maybe?’

Sirius beamed, realising that he’d given something to this child he was raising. Something Harry liked that was just for Harry. Not for anyone else. ‘Tomorrow. Future. Forever.’

*** 

They rode the train to Hogwarts, Remus having booked a hotel in the small village called Hogsmeade online a few weeks prior. It would be a long weekend of getting to know everything. Not all the parents attended these things. Hogwarts was a traditional, ancient academy and many of the students’ parents had attended it. But for Remus, it was a first.

And though the train ride took ages, seeing it for the first time was enthralling. A massive castle-turned-school sat on the edge of a giant lake, with the little village in the valley below it. The inn they booked called the Hogshead made Remus feel like they’d stepped into an old fantasy novel with barmaids and mead and at any moment they’d be attacked by a troll or giant.

A lot of the shops were modernised though. There was a place for sweets, and trinkets. A few cafes and restaurants were nearby. They got into their room, the woman who owned the place recognising Sirius. In fact, many of the people did, and by proxy recognised Harry and gave him their condolences before launching into how much he looked like James.

Remus could see it taking a toll on his godson, and by the time they got to their room, the boy was sullen and quiet.

‘HONEYDUKES,’ Sirius signed as he glanced out the window. He tapped on the glass with his finger as he pointed. ‘We go.’

Harry shrugged. ‘Tired.’

‘Kip,’ Remus signed quickly. ‘Dinner. HONEYDUKES maybe tomorrow.’

Sirius was put out, but Remus was firm on it, and eventually they settled in their beds and were able to get a bit of sleep before dinner. They ate in the bar below, the food decent and the beer even better. Sirius seemed a little anxious to wander round, but with Harry’s mood and Remus feeling protective, they put it off to the next day.

Morning came with breakfast brought up, coffee and tea for the adults, some juice for Harry and a fry-up which was most welcome and surprisingly delicious. Harry showered, then Sirius, then Remus, and by the time they were ready to go, it was only half an hour from the welcoming which Dumbledore had instructed the parents attend.

They made the short walk up to the castle, and as they got to the entrance, Remus spotted an elderly woman wearing a sharp green cardigan, her hair pulled back into a severe bun, and her eyes narrow and cat-like. She set her sights on the three of them and immediately made her way over.

When she spoke, her hands twisted into signs, not proper, but enough so that Sirius could understand her. “Mr. Black, and this must be young Mr. Potter?”

Harry looked up at her shyly as she scrutinised him. “Harry,” he said after a moment. He glanced at Sirius who, to Remus’ surprise, almost looked cowed.

“My godson,” Sirius said, startling everyone when he went verbal. 

“Yes. My condolences.” She took a step back. “I’m Professor McGonagall. I’m the Head of Gryffindor house, deputy Headmistress, and both your parents were very dear to me, Mr. Potter. I miss them.”

Remus was taken aback by her sudden slip into something personal like that, but he appreciated it all the same. “We all do.”

McGonagall seemed to notice him for the first time, and Sirius stepped in. “My husband, Remus Lupin.”

Though Remus expected her to be perhaps surprised that Sirius was married—and to a man no less—she merely extended her hand in greeting before ushering them inside so she could finish directing the other new parents.

‘You want me terp?’ Remus asked as they walked into the main hall. ‘You not need speak.’

Sirius waved his hand. “Had to speak all seven years. What’s a little longer, eh?” But there was a sharpness to his tone that set Remus on edge. This was the place which had brought Sirius and James together as friends. And had provided him with loving memories. But clearly they weren’t all good ones. If he’d been forced to be verbal for most of those seven years, it was no wonder he spoke as little as possible. Even McGonagall’s signs were paltry compared to even a novice learner.

Remus felt a small rise of anger, but stamped it down. If Sirius was okay with being verbal, he wasn’t going to argue. He let the offer stand, though, just in case.

They walked into a huge area which Sirius muttered, “Great Hall,” when Remus looked around in wonder. It was a massive area lined with four tables for students, he assumed, and at the front a huge set-up with all the staff seated.

Remus’ eyes scanned the front and came to rest on the sneering man who he’d been forced to endure too long. Snape’s eyes locked on Sirius and Remus, then flickered down to Harry who was holding on to Sirius’ sleeve as he too was gazing round at the place he would soon call home for a good part of the year. Snape’s mouth curved into a sneer, and Remus elbowed Sirius, nodding up at the front.

Sirius looked, then let out a small growl. 

‘Wait,’ Remus’ hands protested. They had a meeting with the Headmaster when the welcoming was finished.

For the school’s part, everything was handled efficiently. They were given information, had time to ask questions, and Remus and Harry took turns terping for Sirius whilst McGonagall and another teacher spoke. Dumbledore came on last, and Remus was very nearly startled off his seat at the sight of him.

He was massive, looming, with long white hair, and a huge white beard. His blue eyes crinkled behind wire-rimmed specs, and he was wearing teaching robes of a very bright maroon. His voice was soft though, and kind, and Remus hoped against hope this Dumbledore would ensure Harry’s physical and mental wellbeing.

‘Come,’ Sirius signed, gesturing for Remus and Harry to follow. The students who were there were being asked to follow their house Head Boy and Girl for a tour whilst the parents were able to meet and greet with some of the staff. Dumbledore had eyed Sirius before giving a slow nod, and that was their cue.

Harry ambled off with a tall pair of students, looking decidedly nervous bout also excited.

Remus took Sirius’ hand and followed his lover down a maze of corridors until they reached a massive wooden door with a Gryphon carved on the front.

‘HEADMASTER?’ Remus asked.

Sirius nodded. ‘Past much time here. Too much.’

Remus rolled his eyes with a laugh as Sirius smirked, then raised his fist to knock. Remus heard the call for them to enter, so he pushed the door open and they walked in.

The office was ancient, stone, bit chilly if truth be told, but there was a fire in the corner and when they got past all the shelves of books, they were in a warm, comfortable office with several squashy armchairs.

Dumbledore was behind his desk, smiling. ‘Mr Black,’ he signed.

Sirius nodded his head. “Albus. Good to see you again. This is my husband, Remus Lupin.”

Dumbledore seemed unbothered by Sirius’ vocalising, so Remus assumed it was standard fare. And had no idea how much sign Dumbledore knew. Either way, he stepped forward to shake the old man’s hand. “Enchanté.”

They were then invited to sit, and Dumbledore leant forward. “So, you have some concerns.”

Remus knew that behind the beard it was impossible for Sirius to read those lips, so he quickly terped what the old man was saying, and a look of vague relief crossed Sirius’ face before he launched into the explanation. It seemed Dumbledore was well aware of the issued at school between Snape, Sirius, and James, but unaware of the issues regarding Remus.

“You know how he is, Albus. I can’t believe he’s working here.”

Dumbledore let out a small sigh. “He’s not the same man you once knew, Sirius. He’s much changed.”

Remus terped, then shook his head as Sirius scoffed loudly. “He was glaring daggers. He’s petty and cruel, and believe me I will not stand by whilst my godson endures any more pain. He’s been through enough.”

Remus’ heart clenched at the thought, and he nodded his head. “He’s…doing better. But it’s tough.”

Sirius was watching Remus’ hands, eyes narrow, cheeks pink with his frustration, then he turned back to Albus. “Keep an eye on him.”

After a while, it was agreed upon that his interactions with Snape would be monitored, that McGonagall would be made aware of the updated situation regarding Harry—though it would be kept private and Harry unaware of how closely he was being watched—and should anything arise, it would be dealt with promptly.

And that was that, really. Sirius and Remus bid the headmaster farewell and existed the office. Down the corridor, Remus stopped Sirius. ‘He not sign?’

Sirius shook his head. ‘No. Staff past learn some. Not a lot. No conversation.’

‘How you understand? Terp?’

Sirius scoffed. ‘Write everything.’

Remus’ eyes went wide, remembering how quickly Sirius had jumped to writing with him when they’d first met. But it hadn’t taken Remus much time at all—even without formal lessons—to do his very best to use Sirius’ language. Imagining his entire seven years here littered with notebooks and guesswork. It was awful.

He supposed if it wasn’t for James, it would have been worse. Remus missed his friend profoundly right then, knowing what James had done for his lover. Sirius sensed it too, or so it seemed, because he pulled Remus in tight, kissing the side of his neck.

“It’s hard being here Moons. I miss them.”

Remus’ throat tightened and he kissed Sirius on the temple. When he pulled away, he nodded. ‘I know. Me too.’

 

*** 

The flat was too quiet. Apart from Sirius’ blasting music from the studio, something he was using to cope with the loss of Harry around all the time. It was 3rd September now, and Harry had been gone seventy-two hours. Remus wasn’t entirely sure what to do with himself.

Apart from keeping busy at Marauders, he was taking up occasional supply teacher posts when he got them, but his condition made it so schools often didn’t want to deal with the risk of him having a fit in the middle of class. And it was fair enough. They only happened every so often now, but the risk of him needing time off was too great.

So he did what he could.

Sirius was throwing himself into art more, and Remus realised it was empty nest. Not as bad as it might be when Harry was of age and off to University but it was still tough. Harry would, of course, visit for exeat weekends and for half term and the hols. But other than that, the school was too far for anything other than him full boarding. Which was a bit like him having grown up and moved out without them realising it.

Needing some comfort, Remus got up from his place where he was looking over essays, and walked to Sirius’ studio. Pressing his hand to the door, he pushed it open and poked his head in. Sirius was standing with his back to the canvas, head bowed, his feet tapping along to the thumping rhythm of the music.

Remus reached over and flickered the lights, and Sirius looked up. ‘You ok?’

Remus nodded. ‘I come inside?’

Sirius motioned him in with a flick of his head, then set his brush down. ‘You look sad why?’

Remus let out a breath, then crossed the room and pulled Sirius in for a hug. It was a warm embrace, begging for comfort, which Sirius gave in the instant. He hated being interrupted, Remus knew that, but he also knew Sirius would give him anything and everything he asked for. Including this.

When Remus pulled back, he raised his hand. ‘Lonely.’ Sirius looked immediately concerned, glancing at his painting as though realising how much time he was spending away, but Remus quickly waved his hand, dismissing that notion. ‘Miss Harry. Quiet.’

Sirius’ head bowed forward. ‘Me too.’ He pulled Remus in for another kiss, this one a little hotter and headier than before. His hands roamed up, cupping the sides of Remus’ neck before going up into the shaggy, tawny hair. ‘You feel how?’ he signed sloppily with only the one hand as the other was carefully winding through soft locks. He then pressed his fingers to Remus’ temple, asking about Remus’ condition.

Sirius was rewarded with a wolfish smile as Remus didn’t answer except to pull Sirius through the door to the studio, bypassing their now-empty godson’s bedroom, and to their own. It had been ages, three years, in fact, since they could be loud. Oh they got their afternoon quickies when Harry was at day school but this…

Maybe they could make up for the quiet with this.

“Oh,” Sirius gasped aloud as Remus’ fingers dove directly beneath the waistband of his sweats. His palm went flush against Sirius’ warm skin, travelling own past the elastic of his pants and to the warm, waiting cock there which was already quite hard. Remus dragged the heel of his palm against the hardening flesh, then ghosted his fingers down around the warm bollocks sitting in the nest of hair.

Sirius’ head went back a moment, then he gave Remus a great shove toward the bed, and Remus laughed as he toppled over. His laugh was swallowed by a kiss, Sirius using one hand to push Remus back against the pillows, the other crawling along Remus’ chest.

His fingers played with the gentle, ages-old scars there caused from falls when he was a boy. Scars he’d never been particularly keen on until Sirius came round to show him he was beautiful no matter what. ‘Like art,’ Sirius once signed as he drew his tongue along every single one. It had taken an hour to get to them all, but by the time he was finished, Remus’d had the longest, loudest orgasm of his life.

Now it was just something Sirius did. Something Remus would try not to take for granted. Something part of them.

They were kissing now though, and at some point lube became involved. Sirius’ fingers were coated and he carefully drew his finger along Remus’ crack, circling round the hole there until he dipped in.

Remus dipped his head back to moan, Sirius’ fingers pressing gently on his throat to feel it as his other hand made good work of his lover. He was quick to find his prostate, to tease and stroke it with the tip of his two fingers until Remus was panting and begging in French which made Sirius even harder.

“Je…je…” Remus gasped, arching his head up. Sirius’ eyes were fixed hard on Remus’ mouth, and Remus was hardly seeing much of anything with pupils blown wide. “S’il te…” Only half-phrases and Sirius wanted more but he didn’t want to make Remus wait too long.

“Moons,” he whispered against Remus’ ear. “You want me?”

In response, Remus shifted his hips against Sirius’ hand, eliciting a long, slow moan from Sirius. Shifting, the artist quickly positioned himself against Remus’ taut hole and slid in. A slow, but steady motion, and after eleven long years, he knew just the right angle to have Remus begging and shouting.

Sirius was enjoying the vibrations against his palm centred round Remus’ chest as he pushed harder and faster, and Remus enjoyed the sensations of being filled and claimed and oh….oh so good. Oh so wanted. So loved.

They came close together, just moments apart, then collapsed a bit sticky and sore because they weren’t young men anymore. But there was no heat lost, no love lost, and Sirius quickly mopped them up a bit with his t-shirt before pulling the duvet round them both.

It was too early for sleep, but too late to be productive any longer, so instead Sirius stroked his hand through Remus’ hair and along the skin of his face and shoulders. The gesture had been used for different reasons over the years. From love to comfort to reassurance.

Right now it was just a simple gesture, reminding Remus that Sirius was here. Present. With him through all of it. Things weren’t easy. They would mourn the loss of their friends forever. They would be the best dads they could be, considering the circumstances.

Maybe their life wasn’t full yet. Maybe there was more to come. But for now they would do their best.

*** 

Harry’s first email came two weeks into term. First years had to earn the rights to the internet and Sirius was unsurprised it took Harry this long. The email popped up just as Remus was getting out of the shower, and Sirius saw the motion of the bathroom door open, so raised his voice.

“Moony! Email!”

He could feel the vibration of Remus’ feet under his own as his lover hurried out. He was still only in a towel round his waist, but his eyes were wide as he leant over Sirius’ shoulder to read.

Padfoot and Moony,

I got detention, so had to wait an extra week to write. McGonagall said she didn’t have a choice, even though it was Snape being the git. You were right about him, but he’s not giving me too much trouble. It’s pretty great here besides all that. Made a few friends. One very clever girl called Hermione, I think you’ll like her, Moony. She’s very bookish. Doesn’t get on with my other mate and oh! It’s Ron. Fred and George’s little brother. He’s hearing but he signs (duh!) so we’re both teaching Hermione. McGonagall caught us at it in class and looked less than pleased. Said something about dad.

And the best news. Apparently I’m quite good at football. Got on the team, didn’t even have to try out. McGonagall practically forced me, said it’s in my genes. Showed me dad’s trophy. I’m goalkeep though, not centre forward like dad. She said it’s better anyway. Didn’t let a single ball past me during our last practise. Captain’s a bit mad though. Bloke called Wood. Dunno about him much. But she’s letting me take an extra art class on the weekends. I’ll send you pix if I can.

That’s about it really. I’m glad I’m here though. This place is…sometimes I think about dad running round here with the lads in his year like I am now and it’s…nice. I feel connected to him in a weird way. Maybe that’s just mad. I dunno.

Can’t wait to see you though. McGonagall says she’ll send you an invite to our first match. It’s against Hufflepuff. Dunno if they’re any good. I’m still learning besides.

I miss and love you both though. Loads. I can’t wait to see you. Please say you’ll come to the match. Weekend home is ages away.

Xx

Harry


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet teddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking great liberty with orphanages and how the system works, though I know a little bit about it with my former job. But don't expect this to be accurate in the absolute sense. Also this chapter leads into the next which has Teddy dealing with the issues of being an orphan for as long as he was, but note it's a happy story so it ends well. I'll update the tags.
> 
> Thank you for all your lovely comments xx Any questions let me know.

They sat a while after the train departed, and when Sirius could no longer feel the vibration under his feet, he rose and led Remus along for some food. It had become routine. Whenever they put Harry back on the train to school, they’d sit at King’s Cross for a while, and then get a bite to eat and do a little shopping.

It was cathartic in a way. 

Today they ended up walking the path to Marauders. Sirius paused for a second when he realised they were standing outside of what was once Remus’ flatshare, and he poked his husband in the ribs, then nodded up.

Remus glanced over, then a small laugh shook his shoulders. ‘Young, you me.’

Sirius smirked. ‘Me young. You old. Grey. Wrinkle.’

Rolling his eyes, Remus tugged on Sirius’ hand and they started toward the café. Harry’s second year at Hogwarts left their ward excited. He had new friends, and though Snape was a git, and some of his classes were a bit difficult, he was becoming a new person. And it was exciting to watch.

That summer Harry had his birthday where he invited a few friends from school. All of the Weasleys attended except one brother Bill who was stuck abroad. But Sirius had only met a handful so to be bombarded by not only boisterous redheads, but mostly Deaf ones, was exciting.

Then there was Harry’s other very best friend outside of the youngest Weasley. A girl called Hermione who was smart and clever and very sharp. She had wild hair, dark skin, and a glower which could melt the Siberian tundra. She was at the top of her class that year, and had spent a great deal of time learning sign which Sirius found both endearing and helpful since she wanted to talk about his art an awful lot.

Then there was Cedric. Footie captain for one of the rival houses who had become quite friendly with Harry and was only a year ahead of him. He was able to talk sport most of the afternoon with Fred and George, and the twins shared some of their own escapades at the school.

There was one other guest Harry had invited but had refused to tell his godparents about. Eventually it stopped mattering because the boy never showed, and for some reason Harry was more disappointed than anything. But Sirius didn’t pester him about it. The summer had been too good. He’d spent so much time painting with his godson, and they took a trip to Wales, and then later to Brittany so Remus could show them all where he’d grown up.

Now it was start of term and the weather was getting cold and it was nice to be alone with his husband again. Remus’ fingers were twisted in his and they made the familiar walk down to the Marauder’s front door.

Tonks was behind the counter with Fred working the back kitchen, and they waved as they walked in.

‘Tea?’ Tonks signed.

‘Two sandwich. CHAMOMILE and latte.’ Sirius dragged Remus to their usual table, and before long they had food and two chairs for company as Tonks and Fred decided to sit with them whilst it wasn’t busy.

‘Look,’ Tonks signed after a bit. She pointed out the window to a new shop opening up their doors. ‘Music. You go shop?’

Sirius had meant to buy a few new CDs, see if there were any new good techno beats out. ‘How long open?’

Tonks shrugged. ‘One month maybe. Good music, I hear outside.’

Sirius looked at Remus who was nodding as he sipped his tea. ‘We shop. Not hurry.’

The pair of them went into the back to check over the books, look at the schedule, make sure no one needed time off or anything, but of course their employees were well cared for and well loved—and above all well paid—so Sirius didn’t expect any complaints.

Before they could go, however, he shut the door with a firm shove and grabbed Remus by his jumper, pulling him in tight for a kiss. He hummed against Remus’ mouth, loving the way he could feel the vibrations bounce back against his own mouth from Remus’ face.

“Ça va?” Remus’ mouth carefully curved round the gentle French Sirius couldn’t get enough of.

With a small, wanton shudder, Sirius nodded. “Oui.” He’d only worked out a few of the French words verbally, and he was sure he was murdering them, but Remus never seemed to mind. Quite the opposite in fact, as Remus pulled him flush against his body.

“Shopping?”

Sirius quirked a brow as he dipped his fingers into the waistband of Remus’ trousers, and he enjoyed the gentle vibrations under his fingertips as he worked his lover into a full hard-on. “More?”

Remus nodded. “Please. Mon dieu, oui.”

Sirius stroked harder and faster and covered Remus’ mouth with his free hand to muffle the noise he was sure his lover was making. Of course the lot working at Marauders wouldn’t be surprised to see or hear anything, but Sirius was, if anything, at least a little polite.

Remus didn’t seem to mind when Sirius did this though. He was too busy rocking his hips hard against Sirius’. And it only took a minute for him to come, and Sirius had to smirk because oh it was just like when they were younger. His lover never changed.

Sirius decided his could wait, and gave himself a moment to get composed whilst Remus tried to make it look like he hadn’t just come in his trousers. Ten full minutes later they were ready to leave, and took the back door to avoid Tonks or Fred’s knowing smirk. Sirius was happy. So happy it occasionally frightened him because what if it was all ripped away?

*** 

Remus was feeling a little flustered at the impromptu toss-off in the office, and he wondered if he looked shagged to passers-by. Of course he wasn’t about to ask Sirius as he knew his lover would just give him a ridiculous answer, so instead he decided he’d just deal with it and let Sirius shop.

Remus was never a big fan of music. He never minded Sirius’ of course, and if it was too loud he kept a stock of squashy orange ear plugs round the house so he didn’t have to ask Sirius to turn it down. If he had his own choices, it was mostly classical and the like. But again, he was never really fussed.

They walked into the new shop, and it was decorated with old vintage vinyl covers and what looked like ink drawings of seventies rockers. There was a particularly fabulous one of Mick Jagger hanging along the wall which had an ink-blot look to it, but captured the charisma of the front man almost too well. Sirius was looking about, obviously impressed with it, and gave Remus a cheeky wink.

‘I look. You ok?’

Remus nodded. “Oui, mon petit chien.” He smirked when Sirius shivered. ‘You go. I wait.’

He let Sirius’ hand go as his husband wandered toward the section for the techno music. Remus stayed back, checking out some of the old album covers, and glancing at the two patrons and the person working the front counter.

All obviously record-shop types. Skinny jeans, tartan shirts with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Thick framed glasses which likely were only for show, one with a full beard wearing chucks that laced nearly to the knee.

The second person was hovering close to Sirius. A kid who couldn’t have been more than a year above Harry. He was dressed in baggy jeans and an over-sized t-shirt with some faded business logo. The most fantastic part about this kid was the wild blue hair shaved on the sides, and the gaping holes in his earlobes. He also had a mischievous grin which Remus could both appreciate and be nervous about.

He was thumbing through CDs, and when Remus pretended his gaze was occupied elsewhere, he watched the boy slip two of them into his back pocket. Remus’ breath caught in his throat, but he wasn’t sure what to do.

Going round the racks, Remus came to stand beside Sirius and glanced at the boy again. His wide brown eyes were watching Sirius now, as the artist thumbed through the music. 

Remus tapped him on the shoulder. ‘I think kid steal.’

Sirius’ eyes widened, and he glanced over to his left, catching the gaze of the kid who was unabashedly watching them. ‘Him?’

Remus nodded. ‘Put two CD in pocket. I tell owner?’

Sirius glanced at him again, then huffed. ‘I past steal. Not our job tell.’

Remus felt torn. Because had it been his child—or his ward as it was—he’d want to know. But the kid looked a lot like Remus had at one point. Hand-me-down clothes, all threadbare, shoes had holes at the toes, and he was skinner than he rightfully should be at that age.

And what were a couple of CDs.

‘You choose?’ Remus eventually asked.

Sirius nodded and he pulled out a used copy of a CD called Prodigy.

There was a pause, then suddenly a hand darted out, snatching the case from Sirius’ hands. “I’m sorry,” the kid was saying to Remus and Sirius—who were both gawking at him, gobsmacked—as he plopped the CD down on top of the rows of others. “I have to stop you before you commit a serious crime against music.”

Remus moved to interpret, but Sirius didn’t seem to need it because he huffed. “Oh? You think I care? I’m Deaf, kid.”

“Reckoned as much with the whole,” he waggled his fingers to imitate signs. “But does Deaf mean you automatically have shit taste in techno?”

Sirius’ eyes widened. “First of all, how dare you. My taste in everything is impeccable!”

The kid honest-to-god snorted and rolled his eyes. “Right. Well…” He stopped, then held up a finger for him to wait, running off toward the front of the store.

Sirius turned to Remus and said barely above a whisper, “What the fuck just happened right now?”

Remus, who was just as perplexed, signed, ‘I don’t know. You understand him?’

Sirius nodded. ‘Perfect.’

Sirius could understand Remus’ speech most of the time, but only because they’d lived together for so long. They were mostly non-verbal at home though, so it never really came up. But Sirius usually took ages to understand anyone. He was still complete shit with Tonks, and barely passable with the Twins.

There was no further time to contemplate it as the kid returned with a CD. There was no band name or title on the front, just gobs of random colours in bizarre patterns, and a price sticker on the corner. Eleven quid. Not breaking the bank or anything.

“Trust me,” he said. “It’s an entire body experience and you’ll be begging me to choose every CD from now until you die a crooked old man.”

‘What this?’ Sirius signed, and Remus quickly jumped in to terp.

“Only the best techno literally ever. They’re a French underground band. You can almost never find them, but this place is brilliant with old shit.”

Sirius signed and Remus huffed, not wanting to translate, but he did so anyway. “Nice language. You kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“Ain’t got one,” the kid deadpanned. “But I s’pose I would yeah, if I was keen.”

Sirius snorted and shook his head, signing again for Remus to voice. “If I hate this, I’ll find you and I will kill you.”

The kid rolled his eyes. “Liam Neeson, real nice, mate. Real nice.”

Remus then noticed the kid was talking to Sirius, not to Remus, in spite of Remus terping. It was unusual because whilst it should have been common sense, that etiquette, hearing people almost never followed it. But here was this punk kid who clearly didn’t know any signs and was a bit of a thief and a definite bad mouth, but he got it anyway.

Sirius huffed, then pointed at the kid’s back pocket. When the kid blushed, Sirius made grabby hands and grunted in the back of his throat. With a sheepish nod, the kid removed the CDs and handed them over. Sirius plucked them from the kid’s fingers and marched to the front.

“That’s shit. I give him the best thing he’ll ever experience and he sells me out.”

Remus watched Sirius pull out a handful of quid and shook his head. “Not sure that’s what he’s doing. What’s your name by the way?”

“Edward, but it’s some crap name the orphanage gave me since no one was round to properly name me. I go by Teddy. Theodore, actually, if you want to get all posh and proper about it.” He sized Remus up. “You ain’t so posh though. French, right?”

Remus shrugged. “I’m Remus. That’s Sirius. He’s definitely more posh than I’ve ever been. Public school and all that.”

Teddy snorted and tugged at one of his earlobes, and Remus had to wonder what the point of them was, those giant holes. “He’s alright.”

Remus grinned. “Yeah.”

Sirius returned a moment later with two separate sacks, and handed one off to Teddy. “Don’t steal. No music is better than a record.”

Remus noticed then that Teddy also didn’t flinch at Sirius’ heavy Deaf accent which seemed to be a reflect by most hearing people. But this kid didn’t bat an eyelash. He glanced out the window though, and there was a white car sitting out front with a toad-faced woman looking very cross. A sign on the side of the car read, Grimmauld Place.

Sirius followed Teddy’s gaze and went stiff, suddenly. “You?”

Teddy heaved a sigh. “Yep. Me. She’s seen me now, otherwise I’d escape out the back. Good to meet you gents. Thanks for this. I owe you one.” He waggled the CDs at them before scampering out front. Both Remus and Sirius flinched with the toady woman slapped Teddy across the face, then shoved him in the car.

‘GRIMMAULD PLACE,’ Remus spelt slowly over his fingers. ‘You know?’

Sirius’ look was grim and dark. ‘I know. Bad place. ORPHANAGE.’ Sirius looked distressed, making an involuntary whine, then his head shook. ‘My mum…’ His fingers stopped, and Remus pulled him close. “Mum opened it.”

Remus’ head snapped up, eyes wide. ‘Your mum?’

Sirius nodded. ‘Not good place. Not good.’

Remus watched as the back of the car sped out of sight and his heart clenched. Surely the place wasn’t that terrible anymore. Now that Sirius’ mum was dead. And he honestly had a difficult time imagining Sirius’ mum doing anything charitable. Especially for children. Especially with the way she hated her own so damned much.

They didn’t much as they got home, but the mood was sombre and after a bit Sirius locked himself in his studio. The new CD played and even Remus could appreciate it. Before bed Remus caught Sirius wiping at his eyes, and caught a glimpse of his new canvas. It was bright blue.

*** 

Four days passed before Remus took Sirius by the hand and pulled him out of Marauders. It was half noon now, and Remus had a cab waiting at the corner by the kerb. Sirius looked confused and Remus sighed. ‘I have surprise. No angry. Please.’

That often didn’t bode well, but Sirius chose not to ask any questions and Remus was grateful for it. The truth of it was, Remus hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the blue-haired boy called Teddy. He’d done some research during one of his teaching jobs and found out Grimmauld Place was as dreadful as Sirius insisted. Sirius told him his family used it for charity work, but the conditions were always the worst. They’d been cited over the years for various infractions, but never enough to get shut down.

Their success stories were hardly the best ones, however.

And that boy was stuck there. It was no wonder he was stealing.

So when the cab pulled up to the kerb in front of the run-down building, Sirius was glowering at Remus with an accusing stare.

‘We have bedroom. Space. I need…’ Remus was unsure how to express himself as they stood in front of the doors. ‘I make appointment yesterday. DELORES UMBRIDGE accept application from gay couple. You me adopt Teddy.’

Sirius was staring at him with eyes and mouth wide open. “Seriously?”

Remus gulped. ‘Ok? I…’ He knew he should have asked first. But just when he thought Sirius might turn and leave, or may smack him or something equally terrible, he was pulled in for a kiss.

“I fucking love you Remus.”

With a full blush, Remus ducked his head. ‘Sorry I not tell you.’

Sirius shook his head. ‘I think about it too. I think he need us. I think…not want him here.’

Remus threaded his fingers through his husband’s and they went in the doors. Remus was both surprised and unsurprised to have the blue-haired teen greet them. The place was dark, so Remus fell into terp mode, and Teddy sputtered a little before falling into his little speech.

“Welcome to Grimmauld Place. We’re delighted you’ve chosen to adopt. Let me give you a tour of the place before you meet with Miss Umbridge to discuss your options.” Remus could hear the tremor in the teen’s voice, and carefully signed it to Sirius whose jaw went tense.

They went into several activity rooms, and though the place was dressed up to look caring and sweet, Remus could tell it wasn’t. It was run down and awful. The walls were peeling and there was damp and the floors could do with proper scrubbing. Luckily their occupation was very low, and through the tour Remus only caught a glimpse of a few children. But god the thought of leaving any of them…

They got upstairs to see the dormitories, then Teddy turned. “Shall I fetch Miss Umbridge.”

Sirius smiled, waving him along, and Teddy clomped back down the stairs. Before Remus could follow, Sirius tugged him to a door with a wooden plaque bearing the words Teen Dorm, and shoved it to the side.

The plaque rocked down on a single hinge, and under that was carved into the door S.B. Remus stared and then as Sirius pointed to himself, he realised it.

“Oh mon dieu!” He raised his hands. ‘Your house?’

Sirius nodded. ‘I sixteen, we move. House become ORPHANAGE.’

Remus ran his hands along the letters, and tried to imagine Sirius growing up here. It was so dreary. ‘House past dreadful? Like this…’ He waved his hand round to indicate the sorry state of things.

Sirius nodded, then signed, ‘Worse.’

Teddy returned a moment, looking dejected. “Sorry, she’s finishing up a telephone call. Can I interest you in the nursery? It’s where they’ve got all the babies.”

Remus translated, then Sirius shrugged, so they were led back down to a larger room with five cots, though only three were occupied. Sirius excused himself to the toilets as Teddy crossed the room and picked up one chubby-faced baby with a thatch of black hair. 

“This one’s called Amanda, but I like to call her Apple because of these cheeks.” He blew a raspberry against one and she giggled, nuzzling against her. “She’ll go fast, but she’s the best one out of this lot. Gives the most trouble. My kind of kid. Aren’t you?” he coo’d.

Remus felt his heart clenching. “She’s very cute.”

“I think she’d make a cute addition to your family. You got kids?”

Remus smiled. “Godson. His parents were killed several years ago.” 

Teddy’s face flickered through several emotions as he put the baby back down. She whined a bit until he gave her a stuffed bear, then he leant on the side of the cot. “Dunno bout mine, you know? But been in a few homes since I was born. I think I was a bit much for most families.” He gave Remus a wolfish grin which didn’t reach his eyes. “Too old for that adoption rubbish now. No one wants a thirteen year old with a klepto habit, right?”

Remus quirked an eyebrow. “Is that what they’ve told you?” He noticed Sirius wasn’t coming back just yet, and he figured he was busy making Umbridge uncomfortable. Which Remus appreciated.

“It’s what I’ve seen, mate. Don’t worry about it though. Babies usually get adopted and at least I’m here to help out, right?”

Remus sighed. “I suppose. But would it be so terrible if you weren’t? I mean, surely you’d like to at least try out a family. Even a sort of weird one with a bookish Frenchman and a Deaf artist with shit taste in techno.” He stopped when Teddy’s eyes went wide. “Harry’s great too, but he’s off at school most of the year. Prankster, but great artist.”

Teddy’s mouth worked, then he let out a puff of air. “I appreciate you two liking to take the piss. Love a good joke myself, but it really ain’t funny.”

Remus took a step forward and shook his head. “We love a good joke as well, Teddy. But not this sort.”

His eyes got wide, but he was afraid. “Look I…”

“You can say no, but we’d like it if you could give us a try first.” Remus heard Sirius’ voice raising and he smirked a little. “Course there’s only one real caveat.”

Teddy’s eyebrows shot up. “Caveat?”

“You have to learn sign.”

There was a long pause, then the boy barked out a laugh and from the large pocket of his baggy jeans, he pulled out a small book. BSL for Dummies. “Nicked it. I know, I shouldn’t. But… well all the orphan kids who come here, after a while they get these ridiculous fantasies about their dream parents coming to pick them up. Mine was always a little less fairy-tale and a little more punk rock.”

 

*** 

 

Adopting a child, teen or baby or any age, was not like in the films. It was not Little Orphan Annie. There wasn’t a song and dance with a hug at the end and walking off into the sunset. It was ruddy paperwork and inspections and a case worker and lawyers. It was taking health exams to make sure they weren’t going to die on the boy any time soon. It was going through rigorous scrutiny to make sure Remus’ epilepsy wouldn’t interfere with his parenting, and that Sirius Deafness didn’t make him a second-class citizen.

The only helpful part was they’d been through it all before with Harry.

The worst of it was having to leave Teddy—whom they vowed to give him as a proper name just as soon as the adoption was complete—at that terrible place.

First there were supervised visits. Then outings with Teddy, Remus, and Sirius.

Finally three weeks into the process came the first weekend stay where Teddy could room with them. And if that went well, a two-week trial period. Then, and only then, could they look into something permanent. It would have been easier if Remus and Sirius had been fostering the child, but they comforted themselves knowing soon enough Teddy could be theirs.

They borrowed Fred’s car for the first weekend visit, as Remus insisted they wouldn’t let Teddy go if they tried to cram three bodies onto Sirius’ motorbike.

Everyone was a bit nervous, Remus in particular because there was the very real chance the stress would trigger a fit, and what if Teddy was frightened off. It was too reminiscent of how he’d felt in his Uni days when he very nearly passed up on the love of his life because he was afraid to be rejected.

But he already loved this weird, but super cool kid who seemed to just kind of fit in with their already weird, but super cool lives.

Still, Remus wasn’t alone. The normally over-chatty teen was dead silent on the drive, and stayed a few paces behind as Remus and Sirius led the way into the flat. He stood by the door for a while, taking it all in. It wasn’t posh, not overly fancy at all. Neither Sirius nor Remus had ever got the decorating eye, as hard as Lily had tried to give it to them.

But it was home. And comfortable.

Sirius hurried into the kitchen to make tea, as his British manners eclipsed everything else in stressful situations.

“You can have a seat. Or look around. I can show you where you’ll be sleeping,” Remus fumbled.

Teddy had a firm grip on his overnight case. “I uh…sure. Yeah. I can bang my stuff wherever.”

Remus showed him to Harry’s room. “We’ve got a spare,” he said, nodding across the hall. “Sirius is using it for a studio right now but we’re in the process of moving everything.”

Teddy’s eyes went wide. “Oh. God uh…I can kip on the sofa or…”

Remus shook his head, taking Teddy by one shoulder. “We should have had it ready for you. This is your home too, even if you can’t live here just yet.”

Teddy’s cheeks went pink as Remus opened the door. Harry’s room was tidy whilst the teen was away. And when Remus and Sirius told him of course he was far too excited at the prospect of having a brother. 

Moons and Pads,

Just make sure he’s not crap. I hope he’s cool. He’s cool, right? Tell him he can sleep in my room and I don’t even care if he goes through all my stuff. Will you bring him to one of my matches? Can he come to school with me? When’s it all finished? Can you get me a pass home? Tell me everything. Ring me immediately.

Love,  
Harry

Sirius nearly cried, though he wouldn’t admit to it ever.

“Harry knows you’re here,” Remus said as Teddy dropped his things at the foot of the bed. “Says what’s his is yours. He’s a year behind you.”

Teddy’s eyes were fixed on the photo of Harry with his parents. “That’s him is it?”

“With James and Lily.”

“Heard about that. The Potters and the bomb.” As Remus took a seat on the bed, Teddy followed suit, a space away, his head bowed a bit. “Can I ask you a question, Mr Lupin?”

“Remus at the very least.” Shaking his head, his mouth quirked. “Sirius and Harry call me Moony.”

Teddy looked up, the corner of his mouth quirking up. “Bit of a shite nickname, innit? Who came up with it?”

“Sirius.”

Teddy snorted. “That figures. What’s he called?”

“Padfoot.”

“And Harry?”

Remus gave the teen a long, slow blink. “Prefers not to have one. His dad was called Prongs, though.” There was a long pause, then Remus said, “You wanted to ask me a question?”

Teddy smirked. “Was hoping you’d forgot.” He scratched at the back of his head, a bit like the way Sirius would do when he got nervous. “Why’d you pick me? Apple’s a cute baby, probably last longer. Less issues.”

“Like the stealing?” Remus prodded.

Teddy’s face pinked. “I’ll have you know that shop owes me. I did nine pieces of art for their walls on opening day. Never did get the pay they promised.”

“Mick Jagger?” Remus asked, his eyes going wide.

“And Lennon. And Marley.” Teddy shrugged a little and looked far off.

There was another long pause as Remus tried to put into words why they’d gone for Teddy the way they had. “I wish I could tell you why, but there’s not a simple answer. Could be the way we both understood growing up shit. Me with dead parents, Sirius was abusive ones. He used to live there, Grimmauld Place. Before it became the orphanage.” When Teddy’s eyes snapped over to him, Remus held up his hands in a surrendering gesture. “I didn’t know either, until we picked you up. Twelve years with that git and I’m still finding things out.”

Teddy let out a strained laugh. “Shite is right then.”

Remus let out a breath. “Could be the way you saved him from crap music.” He smiled when Teddy giggled. “Or the way he could understand you when you spoke. He can barely read my lips. Or perhaps the way you talked to him instead of to me when I was interpreting. Could be that we could just tell you didn’t belong there. You belonged…here.”

Teddy was looking away now, and Remus could tell he was crying but he didn’t draw attention to it. Instead he rose and gripped Teddy’s shoulder. “I think tomorrow we’ll shop. Get you things you need for your room. I dunno, make a small list and we’ll go from there. I’ll get Sirius in the kitchen now though. I think we could do with some of his pastries and maybe a Netflix marathon.”

Teddy’s eyes were red and watery, but no tears as he looked over. “Yeah. That sounds…sounds alright.”

*** 

‘Cry twice today,’ Sirius signed upside down. Remus was at the desk typing a quick email to Harry, and Sirius was on his back, his upper half hanging off the edge of the bed as he watched his husband. ‘Pathetic.’

‘Cute,’ Remus countered. He slid from the chair, coming to a kneel in front of his husband’s head and gripped his cheeks. Lowering down, he gave him a funny sort of upside down kiss, which made Sirius moan and shift over to his stomach.

“Je t’aime,” he breathed.

Remus’ grin threatened to split his face. ‘Not easy, him.’

‘Teddy?’ Sirius asked, using the boy’s newly given sign name. ‘Not easy why?’

Remus sat back, trying to think of how to explain it. Sirius would have to understand though, the trauma of growing up so easily chucked to the side the moment people became disinterested. They were offering Teddy his fantasy, one that according to him all orphans had. But it would leave the boy with some unease.

Remus did his best to convey that in signs, and Sirius’ gaze fell.

‘I know. I feel past same. With you.’

Remus gulped and reached out to kiss Sirius again. ‘Sorry.’

Sirius waved him away. ‘No sorry. Future trust after time. Promise.’

Remus knew it though. His terrifying fear of abandonment reared its ugly head from time to time even now. His fear that Teddy might reject him when he realised he was living with a man who could fall prey to an epic fit and go a bit…funny in all sorts of ways. His seizures could do permanent things to his brain, and he always lived in fear of that as well.

‘Bed.’ Sirius’ hands interrupted Remus’ train of thought, and he pulled his lover under the duvet and clicked off the light. No more conversation, but none was needed. Just warm mouths and hands and the soft breath against the crook of Remus’ neck.

*** 

Sirius got called into Marauders the next morning with an epic emergency. Which really only turned out to be the ovens on the fritz, but he had to be there to sign off on the work orders, and the café suffered with lack of baked goods to provide.

Remus was happy to take over with Teddy, though, and promised to stop by round noon after they got their morning sorted. Remus was terrified to push the teen who seemed apprehensive at the idea of shopping at all, or taking anything from Sirius or Remus.

Remus caught him at the dishes just after breakfast, but instead of giving him the, “You don’t need to do that,” lecture, he thanked him instead and said it was Sirius’ least favourite chore so he’d appreciate it.

It seemed to put Teddy at ease more than anything.

“Can I show you the room?” Remus asked after Teddy’s shower.

The teen worried his bottom lip before nodding. “Are you sure. I feel like I’m putting him out and I…”

“You’re not.” Remus turned, pushed the door open, and stepped aside. Most of Sirius’ things had been moved. Their own bedroom was enough to accommodate his art things, and eventually—Remus assumed—they’d look for a new flat. For now though, this was fine.

It was a bit smaller than Harry’s, but still nice. “We’ll get a bed, you can put it where you want it, but it’s best in the corner come summer. Breeze will go right through. And you can put whatever you want on the walls. We’ll have a wardrobe brought in as well and…”

Remus was silenced by a hug. He didn’t call attention to it, merely returned the embrace. Then the pair of them went shopping.

*** 

A few hours later they were at Marauders to meet everyone. The moment Tonks heard the story of how they’d met the boy—and the moment Teddy made a joke about Gingers who have no souls—she threw her arms round him.

“Oh my god keep him. Keep him forever.” She repeated it in sign for Sirius who was leaning his hip against the counter watching with a very quiet smile.

‘That our plan.’

Teddy’s eyes followed the signs, and he blushed, which made both Sirius and Remus quite happy he was getting it. Course the boy was studying day and night, it seemed. Just as determined to fit in as Remus and Sirius were.

Taking him back was the hardest bit, but Remus promised to phone as often as he was allowed, and told Teddy that should he need anything at all, they were close by and wouldn’t hesitate. Then they were back home in the flat which felt even emptier than when Harry first left.

‘I miss Teddy.’

Remus sighed, looking over at his husband. ‘Me too.’

‘Too many weeks. Too long. Want here now.’ Sirius groaned and flopped his head down onto Remus’ thigh. ‘You me parents? You think past we parents?’

Remus laughed, and looked down when Sirius’ fingers crept up to feel it against his throat. ‘Maybe. Watch Harry think maybe you me future parents.’

‘Adopt? Past think baby?’

Remus shrugged. ‘I don’t know.’

‘This good. This better.’

They knew Teddy would have issues. It was inevitable. There would be adjustments and boundary testing and everything Harry had already put them through a bit. Maybe it would be better. Maybe worse. It was hard to say.

‘Teddy HOGWARTS?’

Remus’ eyebrows shot up because honestly he hadn’t thought. It would be expensive, Harry had it paid for after James and Lily had died, but they could manage it. ‘We ask.’

Sirius huffed his agreement, then leant up on his knees to capture Remus’ mouth in a searing kiss. ‘Harry you?’ he asked when he pulled back.

Remus smiled. ‘Happy me.’

*** 

It was during their first week of Teddy allowed to stay they were able to gain permission to take him to Hogwarts to see Harry’s match. They’d just got the flat set up with furniture delivered. Teddy had a difficult time choosing what to put in there, at first going for the cheapest until Sirius stomped his foot and insisted with both voice and fingers that Teddy get what he wanted and stop being such a prat about it.

The boy’s face went as pink as his current hair colour, but eventually he chose a nice double bed with a matching cherry-wood wardrobe. None of his things were moved over yet, but they’d got him clothes, shoes, books and music which Sirius had procured by way of handing the teen a wad of cash and insisting he “go nuts,” in his favourite music shop.

Sirius was also absolutely obsessed with the art Teddy had done for the music shop and by the end of the first night got the teen at working with various different mediums to create a few pieces for the flat.

All in all, it was going well.

Teddy seemed somewhat less enthused about the train to Hogwarts, however. Sirius went up to the dining car to eat and sketch, and Remus took the opportunity as he found Teddy a little more willing to talk when he was either one on one with Remus or Sirius.

“Trains make you nervous?”

Teddy looked up, startled, then smiled. “Oh. No.”

“So why’re you off?”

Gnawing on the inside of his cheek, the teen let out a breath. “How’s Harry going to like me in person?” The pair had exchanged a few emails and even spoke over the telephone once or twice, but not much more. Remus was surprised to find this bothering the boy.

“I suspect he’ll like you just fine. You’re only a year apart, you know.”

Teddy nodded. “Yeah. I know. I just…dunno how I’d feel if someone came in to my own space and sort of. Made it theirs as well. I remember how crap it felt before you two showed up. At Grimmauld Place.”

Remus nodded, understanding. “First know that Sirius and I have known Harry since he was born. The situation is different. Regrettably Harry suffered. He was placed with a family who were…” Remus’ voice went dark, unable to help himself. “They were less than kind. But it was handled. And we know you’ve got more to work through on your own. But I think in some ways Harry will understand. And in others…perhaps he won’t.”

“But if he doesn’t like me…”

Remus smiled and squeezed Teddy’s shoulder. “Then he’ll have to find a way to get through it, won’t he?”

Teddy didn’t reply, but his shoulders relaxed just a fraction.

Sirius returned happier now that he’d got his drawing time in, and they pulled into Hogsmeade station. They checked into the hotel, then Sirius took Teddy out to show him the small village. The pair returned smelling heavy like the Hogshead, loaded with sweets from Honeydukes and a few trinkets from Zonko’s to give to Harry after the match.

They were all tired from the journey and it wasn’t long until Remus put the lights out and they settled in. Sirius’ hand found his and in the moment it felt almost painfully domestic. And Remus loved it.

*** 

Families were invited for the match, then a feast after. They didn’t have time to see Harry beforehand, but as he ran out onto the pitch with his teammates, he immediately looked to Sirius and Remus’ usual seats. Sirius was leaning forward, and caught Harry’s eye.

‘Good luck!’

‘Thanks,’ Harry signed back.

‘You feel how?’

‘Good. Good sleep, good breakfast. I feel we win!’ Harry’s signs were broad and enthusiastic, and Sirius laughed with pride as they took their places.

Gryffindor v Slytherin, as it was. Slytherin in traditional fashion, cheated. But Harry was still able to block nearly every single attempt at a goal and though it was close, Gryffindor took the match by five points. 

Sirius was on his feet nearly the entire time, shouting and stomping and clapping with the rest of the stadium, and when they were finished, even Teddy was roaring beside him. He slung his arm round Teddy’s shoulders as the players marched off the field.

Sirius saw Teddy and Harry make hesitant eye contact, then he nodded to Teddy, and Teddy nodded back. ‘Good game,’ Teddy signed with hesitant fingers.

Harry brightened and signed back, ‘Thanks!’ before he was ushered off.

Remus was beaming at Sirius and the three of them filtered into the Great Hall where Harry would eventually join them.

Which he did, a little while later flanked by Ron, Hermione, and Oliver Wood, the footie captain. They all took seats and there was a long awkward pause before Sirius broke the silence.

“This is Teddy, Teddy, this is Harry and his friends. Harry, do show him we’ve been able to teach you proper manners.”

Harry rolled his eyes, but quickly made introductions, signing as best he could along with speaking, but for the moment Sirius didn’t mind it so much. Because Teddy was engaging Harry in immediate conversation and everyone was excited by the teen’s hair and piercings and to hear all about how he’d grown up.

‘Left out,’ Remus signed.

Sirius rolled his eyes. ‘Kids.’

With a laugh, Remus pressed a kiss to his husband’s temple. ‘You feel how?’

Sirius watched for a while, then with a very small smile he signed, ‘Content.’

*** 

Three weeks later, they got the okay to let Teddy move in full time. They bribed Fred and Tonks to borrow their cars to get everything in one go, and by dinner they were sat in the middle of Teddy’s bedroom floor unpacking the boxes he had.

One of which happened to be a guitar and two differently sized ukuleles. 

‘You play?’ Sirius asked.

Teddy flushed. ‘Yes. Not good. Lousy.’

Sirius snorted. ‘Play now?’

Teddy shook his head. ‘I lousy. Promise.’

Sirius smirked. ‘I not notice.’

Teddy’s eyes widened and he said aloud, “Did you just make a Deaf joke?”

“I’m allowed,” Sirius replied in kind. ‘Please. Play favourite song.’

Teddy gnawed on his lower lip, then shrugged, took the larger of the two, and began to strum. Sirius had mucked round with James’ guitars when he had them, but no one in their group had been particularly musically inclined. So seeing Teddy’s fingers moving with the chords, and his others strumming in a flawless pattern, was quite fantastic.

Sirius reached out to touch the side of the ukulele as Teddy played, and the teen didn’t miss a beat. His mouth was curving round words, and it was more difficult for Sirius to read song lyrics than words as they were stretched out and contorted, he caught a bit of it and recognised it.

Mad World.

“Children waiting for the day they feel good, happy birthday, happy birthday…Made to feel the way that every child should, sit and listen sit and listen. Went to school and I was very nervous, no one knew me, no one knew me. Hello teacher tell me what’s my lesson, look right through me, look right through me…”

He finished the song and by the time it was over Remus was looking decidedly sad and Sirius got why. He could understand why Teddy had chosen that song, and his heart clenched.

‘Very good.’

“So says the Deaf man,” Teddy fired at him, his hands full of the instrument.

Sirius was unbothered, and he nudged Teddy’s knee. ‘Play more later. Finish now.’

Which they did. Eventually Teddy wanted to be alone, and they left him to it, retiring to the bedroom where Sirius bypassed his art altogether in favour of curling up next to Remus and looking at him through heavy-lidded eyes.

‘Teddy ok?’

Remus nodded. ‘I think…Teddy need time. Adjust. Hard move, new home. Scared, maybe.’

Sirius got it. He did. He spent years waiting for Mr and Mrs Potter to chuck him out on his arse because that’s what they all did, right? Only they didn’t, and Sirius had a sudden family he hadn’t expected and unconditional love which took him years to understand or accept. And he knew Teddy would get there.

*** 

The teen chose Theodore Edward Black Lupin as his name. A full change, save for swapping his first to his middle. And with a swoop of a signature, the adoption process was over and he was officially a part of the Lupin-Black household.

Harry got an additional two days off to celebrate with his new family. The day it was official they went for a massive, fancy dinner and the cinemas and eventually back to the flat where Teddy and Harry spent most of the evening in the room listening to music.

Remus sat in his favourite arm chair listening to them prattle on, and giving Sirius updates on what he could hear when his husband asked for them. 

It was so bloody domestic.

‘You ask about school? Ask Teddy?’

Remus’ eyebrows went up. ‘No. I think wait. He settle. Ask later.’

Sirius agreed with that, but a week went by after things settled down and Sirius urged Remus to do it after school whilst Sirius was minding Marauders. Teddy came in, looking tired but smiling, and he sat at the kitchen table as Remus fetched him a fizzy drink.

“Good day, was it?”

“People think the name change is a bit funny. Also that I’ve got two dads now and one brother and no mum.”

Remus’ cheeks went pink. “Taking the piss or…is it worse?”

“Neither. Just a bit of curiosity is all.” 

Remus decided not to call attention to the darker undertones of Teddy’s voice. “Well Sirius and I were thinking and we wanted to ask, seeing as you’re thirteen and will be fourteen soon. That is…” He sat and clasped his hands on the top of the table. “If you might be interested in attending Hogwarts with Harry.”

Teddy’s eyebrows shot up. “Public school? Me?”

Remus frowned. “Why not you?”

“Well for one, I ain’t posh. Look at me.”

Remus shook his head. “You think we are?”

“A bit, yeah. I mean, maybe not always but…” Teddy stopped himself. “Could I keep my hair? And everything?”

“I’d have to ask the Headmaster,” Remus said honestly. “Would it make a difference? If you like day school, or if you’d like a new school but you don’t want to be a boarder, we can look into it. Anything you want.”

Teddy was still getting used to that, and he gulped. “I mean…Hogwarts is alright, innit? Harry likes it? Might be fun to go to school with my…with…him.”

Teddy was still shying away from using familial terms, and Remus was giving him all the space he wanted. They hadn’t had the whole call me dad talk with him. Maybe he wouldn’t ever, and that would be okay. Only in jokes did he really use it, or when it was easier.

“Why don’t we have a meeting with the Headmaster? You could do a long visit, see how the classes work, see if it would be a good fit?”

Teddy hesitated. “Is it expensive?”

Remus was startled by the question, though he knew he shouldn’t be by now. “Does that matter?”

“It…I mean…a little, I guess.”

He paused for one beat, then two. “Yes, Teddy. It’s quite expensive.” When the boy flinched, Remus gave his wrist a squeeze. “We can afford it. Won’t put us out. When Harry’s parents passed, his tuition was covered by what they left him. When we took you on as our son, we did so with the intent of giving you the best opportunities. Hogwarts isn’t the only school. Sirius went there, but I didn’t. So you have options.”

Teddy sat there for a long time before he said another word. “Can I think about it?”

“For as long as you like.”

*** 

Remus relayed the message to Sirius later who seemed disappointed, however he didn’t push the issue. Remus made the appointment to bring Teddy one weekend, and he was invited to attend classes for all of Monday and Tuesday.

Unfortunately George and Fred were both on holiday, so Sirius volunteered to stay back. ‘You better. No terp.’

Remus hated Sirius’ reasons, but Sirius seemed unbothered by it. They kissed soundly at the station, then were back on the train for the ride up. This time they’d be staying at the school, in guest quarters, and Remus found it amusing that this was not only Teddy’s first time staying there, but his as well.

As they walked the halls Remus thought of how Sirius and James had spent seven long years joined at the hip. How different would it have been for him if he’d gone with them? How many more years could he have had with his husband?

Remus noticed he was feeling a bit wonky after the tour, and felt a prickle of fear. “Albus, I think I might have a lie down.”

“I’ll come too,” Teddy said.

“Oh but…”

Remus stopped when he saw the panicked look on Teddy’s face, and conceded. They were shown back to the guest quarters, and as Remus sat, he noticed a familiar metallic taste in his mouth. He’d not had the full seizure talk with Teddy yet, and he felt panic mixing with his aura.

“Teddy…I’m afraid I might…might have a fit coming on.” His words sounded foggy. Merde. “I’m…things are…” He took a breath. “Just let it finish, okay? Don’t panic. Promise you won’t panic.”

Teddy’s eyes were wide. “Yeah. I promise. Should I…”

Only the fit took over and Remus was gone to it.

What felt like years later, Remus came to and saw an unfamiliar face hovering over his. He felt tired and sore and very confused. “Who…are you?”

The face broke a little and sat back. It was familiar. That hair. The wide eyes. “Dad?”

Dad. Remus felt a heavy weight in the centre of his chest and his hand darted out, pressing to the ground to ease himself up. Where was he? What was…

Stone walls?

“Dad?”

Remus blinked. “Teddy?” The name supplied itself before his brain caught up, but then it did. “Teddy. Mon dieu, are you okay?”

There was a pause, then a terrified laugh. “You’re asking me?”

Remus attempted to sit all the way up, but his head swam and he nearly fell over, but the boy’s arm caught him. “Just…sofa?”

“Up you get.” Teddy eased Remus up and back on to the sofa. Remus realised then why he was so sore. He’d fallen to the hard floor. There would be a sizable lump on his head, but nothing too terrible. “Can I…do you…need anything?”

“Water.”

Teddy hurried off to their small kitchenette and returned with a bottle of water. Remus cracked the top and took a gentle sip. He was nauseated, but otherwise unscathed. Not sticky, not bleeding anywhere.

“I must have frightened you.”

Teddy came to a crouch near Remus’ knees. “I mean you told me about the fits. I just didn’t…you hadn’t had one since…I moved in. Was it me?”

“Non mon petit chou,” Remus said, the French taking over for a second. “They happen every few months. My medication now is very good. But it can’t stop them forever.” Remus urged the boy to sit up on the sofa, and he complied. “Sometimes they’re much worse than this. Sometimes barely a blip. I’m sorry today had to be your first.”

Teddy was shaking his head. “No it’s…as long as you’re okay.”

Remus nodded. “Though I might actually have that proper lie-down. Harry will find you after his last lesson, and you can bunk with him if you like.”

“Should you be alone?”

Remus gave him a pained smile as he rose and began to ease himself toward the guest bed. “Quite alright. I promise. I’ve lived with this my entire life.”

Teddy was hesitant but didn’t argue as Remus laid down. Hours later when Remus woke, the quarters were empty and he smiled.

Picking up his phone, he scrolled through Sirius’ texts. Teddy had kept Sirius in the know, and Remus fired off a quick text.

I’m quite fine.

A moment later another came in: You slept?

Three hours, I think. I’ll have something to eat soon.

Remus paused and then typed out a second: When I came out of the fit, he called me dad.

=-) Always knew it would be you first. Je t’adore, mon amour.

Toi et nul autre.

*** 

In the end, it was decided. Teddy wanted to go. He’d finish out his year now at his current school, then start of term he'd be a Hogwarts student. By the end of the visit Remus had the paperwork finished and Sirius via text said the cheque for the start of term tuition was in the post. Teddy sat his personality sorting exam, then they were on the train home.

The letter came two weeks later, well before a normal Hogwarts letter was sent.

Mr Theodore Edward Black Lupin,

We would like to welcome you early to Hogwarts Academy. The year will prove to be challenging and exciting as myself and the professors watch you grow into the adult you were always meant to become. It’s my pleasure to inform you the results of your sorting exam have placed you in Hufflepuff. It’s a strong, loyal house and you should be very proud.

Enclosed is a list of necessary items you’ll need to begin your fourth year. We look forward to the start of term on 1st September.

Best Regards,

Headmaster  
Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is a bit shit. Especially the end. I rushed it because I'm working on a few other things and didn't want to leave it hanging. So I apologise. It's not my best work. :/ Still, I hope you enjoyed this story! (I've updated the relationship tags as well. And I'm slowly becoming drarry trash so I might do a PoV coda from Harry and Draco)
> 
> xx

The summer started out brilliant, but a month in, things started to take a bit of a turn. Teddy was acting out in small ways. Disobeying, sneaking out, staying out past curfew. Twice he was caught at nicking booze from the cupboards, which was enough to insist Sirius throw it out.

The couple decided to check into a therapist, to see if it was something they were doing wrong, or perhaps it was something normal. Neither one of them could tell. With Harry it was easy. Or well, easier. They’d known him from birth, they weren’t strangers. Harry dealt with a lot from the Dursleys but in time that had worked itself out. Mostly.

So Sirius hired a terp and the pair of them went in to meet a professional. A lump of a man called Horace Slughorn who had a wall full of celebrities he claimed to have treated in their earlier days. He specialised in dealing with adolescents who had attachment issues, particularly in cases of adoption.

“Well,” Horace said, and Remus’ eyes flickered to the interpreter who was a bit slow, but seemed to be catching every word. “I’d say your case is very typical.”

Remus breathed out a little and smiled when he felt Sirius grab his hand. “So we’ve not done something to fuck it all up?”

Horace laughed. “Not at all, my boy. I’ve had a sit-down with Theodore, charming man, if a bit enthusiastic.”

Sirius snorted and signed whilst the interpreter spoke, “He was like that from the off.”

“Well I daresay he’s bound to push the pair of you. He’s older than we see a lot of adoptions go through, which means he has thirteen long years of feeling rather unwanted and inadequate. Undeserving, if you will. It means he’s likely going to test you further.”

Remus gulped. “How’s that?”

“After our conversation, I can safely say it’s likely he’ll get a bit more creative in his lashing out. May see what it takes for the pair of you to send him back.”

Sirius stiffened, his signs wide. “We wouldn’t. Not ever. He couldn’t do anything…”

Remus closed his hand round Sirius’ shoulder and squeezed. “I understand what you’re saying, Dr Slughorn. He’s going to be thinking there’s an endgame. That our love is conditional and we’ll only put up with so much.” He glanced over at Sirius with a frown. “I wonder. That’s to say…we’ve signed him up for a public school as a boarder. Along with our godson. Would that increase his chances of feeling that sort of…how did you call it? Abandonment?”

“Ah very well could,” Slughorn said, his voice low. “He’s only been in your custody a short time. I’m not sure I’d recommend it. Though he did mention and he has his heart set on attending.”

Remus bowed his head. “Any suggestions?”

“Talk to him,” Slughorn said. “Communication is key. It’s a subtle, simple reminder that he’s a part of your family. He’s wanted. His thoughts, his emotions, his opinions matter.”

Remus nodded, his cheeks a bit pink. They’d been giving Teddy such a wide berth, allowing him to adjust, and Remus didn’t think of the potential consequences. “We will. Of course we will.”

Sirius stood up, then signalled for his terp that he’d be speaking as he extended his hand. “Thank you, Doctor. We appreciate this visit.”

Slughorn smiled and shook back. “Any time, my boys. Come round any time.”

On the tube, Sirius was worrying his bottom lip hard, and Remus nudged him before it started to bleed, swiping his fingers across Sirius’ chin.

‘Sorry.’

Remus waved him off. ‘I know.’

Sirius let out a puff of air. ‘You talk Teddy? I talk Teddy?’

‘You paint talk, maybe,’ Remus suggested, his hands a bit shaky with the signs. The stress was getting to him and he worried about an impending fit. ‘You Teddy conversation, I email DUMBLEDORE. Advice.’

Sirius was nodding, and he pulled Remus in for a slow, gentle kiss. “Love you. We can do this.”

Remus breathed, then nodded his head before responding, ‘I love you, too.’

*** 

As Remus hit send on the email, a hand tapped his shoulder and he looked up at Harry. “Pads says we need to head out to the shops. We’re out of like…everything.” He had a list in his hand. “He and Teddy are painting.”

“Alright. You want to come along?”

Harry ruffled his hair, then nodded. “I think I need to get out a bit. If that’s okay?”

With a small laugh, Remus squeezed Harry’s shoulder. “It’s always okay.” He grabbed the keys to the flat, made sure he had cash and cards, then waited for Harry to slip into his trainers before they hit the streets. Tescos wasn’t far, so they skipped the bus in favour of walking.

“Is Teddy going to be okay?” Harry asked after a little bit.

Remus gave him a sideways glance. “Of course. Why do you ask?”

Hesitating, the young boy gave a shrug. “I just…he gets a bit weird sometimes. And I know he’s adjusting. This can’t be easy. But sometimes I think he’s trying to be mean. You know, for the sake of being mean.”

Remus paused, pulling Harry back. “How so?”

“He just keeps pointing out that although you and Pads are raising me, you haven’t bothered to try and adopt me. That you’d rather have your own kid. He got that way yesterday when Ron was here. I called you and Pads my parents and he sort of…laughed at me.”

Remus felt his face go a bit pink. “Harry I…” He stopped. “I suppose we should have asked you if it’s something you wanted.”

Harry shrugged, not saying anything, so they picked up their pace. “I never really thought about it. You guys are my parents, though. I mean, obviously I still remember my mum and dad, but,” he stopped talking and shrugged. “D’you think you’d want to?”

“Adopt you?” Remus felt his heart beating against the inside of his ribs. “Of course we would. Harry, from the moment your mum got pregnant with you, Sirius was beside himself with joy. He had an entire sketchbook filled with the hypothetical Potter child doing all sorts of mad things. Riding motor bikes, climbing trees, hang gliding.” Harry let out a small giggle. “One day Sirius snuck into your parents’ flat and covered your nursery walls from floor to ceiling in prints of motorbikes. Your mum very nearly killed him for that.”

Harry’s face was lit up. “I’m surprised she didn’t.”

Remus smiled fondly at the memories. “Point of it is, we’ve been with you since the day you were born. Your mum had to fight Sirius just to hold you for ten minutes. We fought for years to get you from your aunt and uncle, and if we’d been denied, you can rest assured we’d still be trying this day. Until our dying breaths. You’re our family. And if you want to make it more official, we shall. And if you like things as they are, that’s okay too. Nothing changes.”

Harry nudged Remus with his elbow. “I guess I didn’t think I should be unhappy about the arrangement until Teddy said something. But I think maybe he’s just afraid.”

“Of what?”

“That you love me more? Or that he’s not good enough? Which is ridiculous because when he’s not being a prat he’s pretty great.”

Remus smiled and wondered how it was they got so lucky. Probably all James and Lily, if he was being honest. “He’ll get through it. He will.”

They fell to a silence for a while, then did their shopping. On the way back, Harry looked up at his godfather. “I’m happy, Moony.”

Remus startled a little, looking at Harry. “Sorry?”

“With what we’ve got. I just thought I’d say it. Because I am.”

*** 

Sirius didn’t get a lot of chat time in with Teddy. They painted a lot, were collaborating on a large canvas together they meant to hang at Marauders. But it was comfortable and nice. He let Teddy take charge of the music and for the most part it was quite good. He played some seventies punk which Sirius thought wouldn’t make a difference, but the beats were nice, going straight into his chest.

Sirius felt a tap on his arm, and he turned. ‘You hear music?’

Sirius smiled a little and shrugged. ‘Not a lot. Little.’ He pointed to his left ear. ‘Ten PERCENT.’ He pointed to his right, then made the sign for, ‘Nothing.’ 

Teddy, who was still working on his level one basics, got it alright and nodded. ‘BEAT?’

Sirius nodded, then reached out and thrummed his fingers in time to the beat he could feel on Teddy’s chest. Then he shrugged. ‘Like that.’

Teddy smiled a little, and they went back to it for a while. When they were done, Teddy poked his head out the door, then turned back. ‘Harry, Remus here.’

Sirius switched off the music, then gathered up the brushes and dumped them into the water bucket. ‘You go. I clean.’

Teddy hesitated, then said aloud, “Can I ask you a question? I don’t have the signs yet.”

Sirius nodded. “Of course.” He still appreciated that in this time when Teddy was still learning, he could understand him so well.

“That therapist? Did he say you ought to…” He stopped, then bowed his head to speak and Sirius missed all of it. With careful fingers, he grabbed Teddy’s chin and lifted it, nodding for him to say it again. Teddy blushed. “Shit. Sorry. Did he say you ought to do something about me? I know I’ve been…not good. Lately.”

Sirius let out a breath, then beckoned Teddy to the bed and they sat. “He said you’re feeling insecure. That what’s happening, what you’re feeling, is normal. And it’s going to take time.” Sirius felt his throat go dry but he weathered on. “He said maybe you’re uncomfortable about going to Hogwarts. That us sending you away to school might make you feel abandoned.”

Teddy’s cheeks went a little pink, and he looked away for a moment. When he turned back, he tried signing. ‘I scared. A little. NERVOUS,’ he blushed at not having the sign for it.

Sirius took him by the shoulders. “If you don’t want to go…”

“I do!” Teddy said in a rush. “I mean…” He stopped and took a breath. “Maybe I’m not…I don’t…belong there.”

Sirius frowned. “Again?”

Teddy repeated himself. Then in sign said, ‘Not FIT IN.’

Sirius’ eyebrows lifted. “Why’s that?”

‘Hair,’ Teddy said, making the gesture wide. Then he tugged at his ears, then made a vague gesture up and down his body. ‘Not POSH. Not BELONG.’

Sirius watched the teen painstakingly spell out the words he didn’t know on his fingers, and they were shaking. Closing his hand round Teddy’s wrist, he squeezed. “I was born Deaf. But my parents wanted me to be normal, so I went to speech therapy and they tried to have me fitted with implants but the doctors rejected me as a candidate. My entire family went to Hogwarts, it was prestige and honour, but I was sent and told to just get on with it. Get by. I was the kid with the terrible speech, and thick Deaf accent who couldn’t read lips for shit.”

Teddy’s eyes went wide. “Really?”

Sirius nodded. “Then I met James, a posh kid with too much money who had his parent hire him a private tutor to take his BSL levels. And he learnt sign for me, and suddenly I didn’t feel so apart. At least, not in our small group of friends.”

Teddy was silent for a moment. “James was Harry’s dad?”

Sirius nodded again. “He was. My best friend in the world. Eventually I met the Weasleys and I met Remus—who also could barely speak English let alone sign. But he learnt for me too.” Sirius took a breath. “My point is, Teddy, make people accommodate you. And if you hate it, you can leave. But there is place you can’t make fit you.”

His cheeks went a bit pink and he looked for a second like was going to hug Sirius, but in the end just muttered, “Thanks,” then signed it, and hurried out.

Sirius wasn’t sure he’d got to the teen much. But it was something. At least until they figured out what to do. He hadn’t anticipated adopting would be this complicated, but if Sirius could deal with years of being othered, of losing his best friends and raising their son, he could deal with this as well.

*** 

It was just round Harry’s birthday when the email came in. Remus was at the computer checking the news when it popped through.

Remus,

I understand your concerns over the new addition to your family, and after giving it some time and ponder, I believe I have an acceptable arrangement, should you choose to accept it. We’re currently in need of a Literature professor. Whilst I’m not sure of your CV, I believe you’ve done work teaching before. The post would also require a few lectures in history as our Prof. Binns is getting along in years and the students are finally taking their toll on the old sod.

If it’s something you would be interested in, please send your CV and we’ll have an offer prepared for you by the end of the week. Family housing is, of course, welcome for the married ones, and though I’m sure Minverva may shudder to think of Black back in these halls, he would of course be welcome to share.

Best Regards,  
Albus PWB Dumbledore

He sat there staring at the screen for so long, his eyes began to water. A post. At Hogwarts. Full time. A proper post. Did Dumbledore know about his condition? That it could require him to have time off if he fell ill? That he could have a fit mid-lecture?

He was so lost in thought he only looked up when he heard a knocking on the table, and he saw Sirius staring at him with wide eyes.

‘What wrong?’

Remus blinked again, gathering his thoughts. ‘Email,’ he signed. Then motioned Sirius over, and pushed the laptop across.

Sirius’ eyes scanned it, going wide, then his face went shuttered and closed off. He read it again, then pushed the laptop back to Remus and sat back.

‘Job. At Hogwarts?’

Remus let out a puff of air. ‘Yes.’

‘You want job? Teaching there? Scotland?’

Remus worried his bottom lip. ‘I not think take job there. I not…’ He stopped, not even sure what to say. ‘You think what?’

Sirius barked a laugh. ‘Take job!’

Remus was shaking his head, and it took himself a moment to realise why. ‘Marauders? You work? I not leave you here.’

Sirius shrugged. ‘I come.’

‘Marauders,’ Remus signed again.

Sirius waved him off. ‘Tonks, Fred, George. We make partner.’

Remus blinked. “You’re serious?”

Barking another laugh, Sirius leant forward and said aloud, “Have been since the day I was born.”

Rolling his eyes, Remus got up, walked round the table, plonking down into the seat next to his husband. ‘You really want give Marauders? Come with me? You want me take job?’

Sirius nodded, then grabbed Remus’ hands tight in his own. “Take the damned job. It’s what you’ve wanted since you finished Uni. We can open up a second location in Hogsmeade. We have the money. Or I can sit round our quarters and paint. Or I can work at Zonkos. It doesn’t matter. We’ll be with our boys and we’ll be together.”

Remus’ eyes went a bit watery and he looked away to try and hide his emotions, but it was too late. Sirius pulled him in for a searing kiss. ‘Ok.’

Sirius’ eyes gleamed. ‘You email DUMBLEDORE. I go Marauders. Go lawyer, get forms.’

Remus nodded. ‘I tell boys?’

Sirius rose, Remus with him, and they shared another kiss with the promise of more to come later that night when the kids were fast asleep. Then Sirius was out the door and Remus was going down to Harry’s room. He could hear both teens in there, so he knocked and waited for one of them to answer.

Teddy was sprawled on Harry’s bed, painting his nails black, and he had one of his albums on low in the background. Harry had photos spread out, stuff Sirius had given him showing James and Sirius as young lads at school.

Remus almost laughed at the thought that in some way, he’d be going to Hogwarts now with Sirius.

“Have a moment to spare?”

Harry nodded. “Everything okay?”

Remus took Harry’s desk chair and waited until he had both teens’ attention. “I’ve been given a job offer, and wanted to discuss it with the pair of you before I say yes.”

Teddy’s eyes narrowed. “Why’s that?”

“Because it’s a family matter,” Remus said with a shrug. “I’ve just got an email telling me about a post opening up at Hogwarts.”

There was a long pause before Harry squeaked, “Really?”

“English Lit. And a bit of history to help out Binns.”

“Oh thank God,” Harry said. “His classes make you want to lob yourself off the Astronomy tower.”

Remus quirked an eyebrow, but let that one slide. “Point of it is, Sirius and I would be coming with you both to Hogwarts. Of course you’re still boarders, meaning you’d be in your house dorms and most of the time I’ll be your professor, not your parent. But…”

“But nothing,” Harry said. “It’s brilliant!”

Teddy was more reserved, sitting up now and blowing on his nails. “Is this cos of me? You think I can’t handle it?”

Remus pursed his lips. “Partly,” he said, choosing to be honest. “Though not because you can’t handle it, but it could be trying on our family bond to have you gone so soon after we got you.”

Teddy went pink in the cheeks. “Oh.”

“Also this is a big deal for me. Because of my epilepsy, I have a hard time finding jobs. Most schools don’t want to deal with the risks. I could have a fit during class, one of my fits could knock something wrong in my brain and leave me incapacitated in some way. So being offered something permanent like this…” Remus trailed off lest he get emotional again. “I’d like to accept the job. But I’d like everyone on board.”

“What about Marauders?” Harry piped up. “Will Sirius stay here? Cos that doesn’t sound good at all.”

“Agreed,” Teddy said.

“He’d come. He’ll be making Tonks and the Twins partners. Nothing’s going to happen to James’ shop.”

Harry looked relieved. “So it’s settled then? You think, Teddy? It could be alright to have them there. Other professors have kids there.”

Teddy’s eyebrows went up. “Really?”

“Sure. Malfoy, for one.”

That startled Remus as he wondered if it was the same Malfoy who’d been floating Snape all those years ago. “Malfoy?”

“Well sort of. Bit like us isn’t he? Snape’s got a hand in raising him. Bit of a twat, in my opinion, but I think anyone raised by Snape would be.”

Remus grimaced. “Yes well…”

“I think it sounds alright,” Teddy cut in. “If it’s both of you.”

With a nod, Remus felt lighter than he had in years. “So it’s settled. Means we’ll have to pack up. Sort out this place for the year, keep it summer only. Could hire it out if Sirius is keen. For winter and spring.” His voice trailed off. “Ah well that’s grownup business. You two get back to what you were doing.” Remus rose and went to the door, then looked back at Teddy. “I like that shade on your nails, by the way.”

Then he was off to send his reply.

*** 

Harry’s birthday just passed, and the Weasley family had come to do a bit of shopping for the start of term, taking Teddy and Harry with them so Sirius and Remus might have some time off. Sirius had gone down to Marauders whilst Remus had a lie-in, but come half nine Remus was ready to see his lover.

He took a leisurely shower, had tea, took his medication with a bit of toast, then wandered in the direction of the café. George was behind the counter setting up the board with daily specials, and looked up when Remus walked in.

“Moony! How are you, mate?”

“Fair enough. My husband about?”

George frowned. “Haven’t seen him.”

That was odd. Remust leant on the counter and folded his arms. “At all?”

“Been here since dawn training our new baker. Got her up on all Pads’ recipes o’course but we will miss his touch.”

Remus smiled, but he was concerned. Then it occurred to him exactly where he might be. The move was getting closer, and though they were still partners a Marauders, the café belonged to other people now. Slowly the things they had from their life with Lily and James were whittling down to nothing. All except Harry.

He reached the cemetery and immediately spotted the Potter mausoleum in the distance. Ages ago, Remus chuckled at the idea that the Potters had a mausoleum. What sort of family had that? Now he knew it by heart. Lily and James were buried outside of it, side-by-side. Too young, too soon, and any time he visited, it didn’t get easier.

Approaching, he could see Sirius there, leaning his back against James’. His eyes were closed, hands folded in his lap, and Remus felt a little bad for walking up on it, but he couldn’t stop himself. He sat down a space away from Sirius, then with tentative fingers reached out and curled his hand into Sirius’ palm,

The artist’s fingers unfolded, then folded round Remus, and there was a small breath of a sigh.

“I miss them.”

Remus opened his eyes to see Sirius looking back at him. He wasn’t crying, but his mouth was turned down at the corners. Remus felt a lump in his throat and he cleared it. ‘I know. Me too.’

‘I not think we leave difficult. Hurts, Moony.’

‘You want stay?’

Sirius shook his head, reaching for Remus again, and pulled him in for a kiss. Once upon a time it felt sacrilegious in a way to be snogging over his best friends’ graves, but Sirius reminded him that James had actually worked hard getting them both to see how perfect they were for each other.

‘No,’ Sirius said after he pulled back. ‘I want go. Good job, happy you. Happy boys.’

Remus sighed, nodding his head. ‘I know.’ He ran his fingers over the carving of James’ name. ‘We visit. Promise.’

Sirius rose first, extending a hand to Remus, and they kept linked fingers as they made their way back to the flat. It was packed up now. They had people moving in the last week of August after they were gone. They weren’t yet sure what they’d do for summers, though holidays would be spent either at the castle or with friends in London. But Hogwarts would be home for some time. Neither of them knew for how long.

If Remus liked it there, if it was good to him, he hoped for a long while.

They got back to the flat, and just as Remus shut the door, Sirius was on him. He wrapped round the back of Remus, breathing into his ear, then drawing his tongue up the sensitive spot at the crook of his neck. With a shiver, Remus manoeuvred round, cupping Sirius’ face with his hands, then devoured his mouth in a hungry kiss.

Sirius let out a low moan, which went straight to Remus’ groin, and he wasted no time hooking his fingers round the waistband of Sirius’ jeans and bodily pulling him down to their bedroom. He shut the door and turned the lock in case the boys returned early, then dove for the zip and button on the jeans.

Sirius was sucking in air through his teeth as Remus flipped him round against the wall, then sank to his knees. Sirius’ cock sprang free and Remus made a hungry noise before taking him all in. Well practised, he knew exactly what Sirius liked. The exact way to move his tongue and bob his head, and how much teeth to use. He dug his fingers into Sirius’ hips as he went so deep his nose pressed against Sirius’ pelvis.

Letting out a groan, Sirius’ fingers twisted into Remus’ hair and urged him on. Harder, fucking into Remus’ mouth, and he was so close. Remus could feel Sirius’ balls twitching.

He pulled off with a slurping noise, and when Sirius whined in protest, Remus crooked a finger at him, beckoning him to the bed. He wanted to get fucked then. Needed that friction, that wanton desire. Sirius was for it, jumping and kicking out of his jeans and struggling out of his shirt.

Remus laughed as he gracefully slid himself out of his trousers, and said, “Oy!” when Sirius shoved two fingers up at him. But Sirius was smiling and Remus was carefully stroking himself as he watched Sirius stalk toward the bed.

‘Condom?’

Remus reached out with his free hand, popped the drawer open, and pulled one out.

Sirius’ eyes went half-lidded and hungry as he knelt on the bed, then stalked over. The lube was there too, then suddenly two fingers up Remus’ arse, twisting just so and…

“Oh mon dieu,” Remus breathed. “Ah…Ah Sirius…”

Sirius’ free hand was splayed across Remus’ upper chest, feeling the moans under his fingertips, and he pressed their cocks together with not enough rhythm, but almost too much friction.

“Fuck….fuck me please,” Remus begged. He repeated the request with his hands, and Sirius had no hesitation in complying. Remus wanted face to face, and Sirius was more than happy to give it. He slid in like he belonged there, and before long he had just the right angle and it was so good, Remus was weeping and begging.

It felt like an eternity as he came, Remus’ head thrown back and his breath caught in his throat. Then Sirius spilt and collapsed on top of him as they caught their breaths.

Sirius, who was often restless after a good buggering, got up for a wet flannel, and carefully took care of his lover, then himself. The boys weren’t due back for a while, so Remus hummed and turned toward Sirius who was giving his paints a longing look.

He tapped Sirius on the side. ‘You paint, I kip?’

Sirius grinned, leaning down to press a kiss to Remus’ cheek before whispering, “Okay.”

‘Not bother?’

Sirius’ smile was even wider. ‘Never.’

*** 

Gathering his breath, Remus gripped the edge of his desk and closed his eyes. He was about to address his first class. It was double history with the Gryffindors and Slytherins. So far the move and transition had been uneventful. They arrived a week before term, got sorted into their quarters. The apartments even had bedrooms for Teddy and Harry when they were on holiday so they wouldn’t be in the empty dorms.

Sirius was busy daily assessing Hogsmeade, trying to decide what to do as far as opening up a new café. There was one already, but hardly frequented, and Sirius was contemplating something a little more than just a café. Bookshop, perhaps, or art gallery. There were enough locals to make it work.

Remus felt good knowing Sirius wouldn’t be sitting round the castle by himself all day. However this was his first-ever permanent post and he knew if he fucked it up, favour from Dumbledore or not, he’d never find a good position like this again.

Today he’d be starting out term by taking the children to one of the oldest rooms in the Castle. He’d spent ages studying the history of Hogwarts. And one particular room was filled with old relics which he was given permission by the Headmaster to let them explore. A practical lesson in history. It was unorthodox, but would hopefully start the term off with a bang. The good sort.

Before he could go, a hesitant knock sounded on his door, and it opened a crack. Then an untidy mop of hair poked in, eyes crinkled behind his glasses. “Alright, Moons?”

Remus let out a breath. “Come in. What are you doing? Shouldn’t you be in class?”

“Told McGonagall I needed to get something for my headache. She let me skive off a few minutes early. Went to the kitchen and nicked this for you.” He brandished a paper cup which smelled heavily of floral tea. “Thought you could use it. You looked a little peaky this morning.”

Remus flushed with pride and took it. “Thank you, Harry.”

“Really though, you alright?”

Remus nodded. “Nervous, which is ridiculous. Been working at teaching jobs for years. Since you were in nappies.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “God, please do not say things like that in class. I’m begging. I swear I will come by and do you and Pads’ dishes every night.”

Unable to help himself, Remus ruffled Harry’s hair. “No worries, we’ll be strictly professional in class. Which means I’m Professor Lupin to you.”

Harry could hardly stop his smile. “So formal, Professor.”

Remus laughed. “Well get on. I don’t want to have to take away house points this early on.”

Harry’s eyes went wide. “Oh! I nearly forgot.” He dropped down to his knees and began to dig round in his rucksack. “Teddy and I worked on it all summer. Ridiculous really, but we had some extras and…” His voice went muffled as his face was halfway inside the sack. He came out with a great, “Aha!” and handed it over.

Turning it, it was a piece of cloth with what looked like a cut apart and re-sewn crest where half was Gryffindor, and half was Hufflepuff. It read Huffledor, and the seam was badly put together.

Harry was standing now, rubbing his hair a little at the back of his head. “Most of the professors here have houses, you know. Not just heads. Not sure if Dumbledore had you sorted or however he decides. But er…” He went a bit pink in the cheeks. “Teddy and I thought it would be unfair of us to make you choose, and Pads was already Gryffindor so we thought we’d y’know…”

Remus swallowed and then grinned at his godson. “It’s perfect. We shan’t mention it to anyone else though? Hardly fair to make up our own house, is it?”

Harry winked then darted back out into the corridor and for that reason, Remus felt a thousand times lighter.

*** 

“Now, I realise this is unorthodox, but you may put your books away. This is a practical lesson.” Remus was impressed with how steady his voice was.

“Practical? Rubbish, this is history,” came a sneering voice from the back. Remus looked up and felt his breath catch. The boy was nearly the spit of Lucius Malfoy, and he had to compose himself.

“Mr Malfoy, is it?”

The boy turned up his nose. “What of it?”

“I daresay you’re right. This is indeed history and although most of what we’ll learn comes from books, today we get to do a bit of exploring. Let’s call it amateur archaeology. Everyone up now, come along. Queue at the door and I’ll lead the way.”

Remus caught Harry’s grin, and watched him nudge Hermione and Ron who were both smirking. He nodded them to join the queue, then he reached the front. Single-file, they marched down the corridors, up a staircase, then finally to the massive room which was hidden behind a tapestry.

“Now, who can tell me when the castle was built?” Remus saw Hermione’s hand go up. “Miss Granger?”

“It was built somewhere round the ninth century, but very little is known about the history until Godric Gryffindor established Hogwarts Academy in nine-ninety. He with three other professors established it as an institute for learning. Initially it was an all-boys academy, and the history is a bit dodgy when we consider both race and gender, but in the forties the Headmaster at the time revolutionised public education.”

“Very good. Very good indeed,” Remus said. “Take five points to Gryffindor.”

All of Harry’s house grinned. Remus turned, about to pull the tapestry back, when he heard a sneer behind him.

“Out for a walk? Does Dumbledore know?”

Ignoring the chill up his spine, Remus smiled pleasantly. “Ah Prof Snape. We’re having a practical lesson.”

Snape looked so much the same it turned Remus’ stomach. “I see. Well just be warned. This class contains a one Neville Longbottom. Pathetic excuse for a student, and assume that he will wreak havoc and general disaster in that room, and no doubt break valuable heirlooms. As he’s wont to do without having Granger hissing instructions into his ear.”

Remus’s eyebrows shot up when he spotted a round, blonde boy off to the side who’d gone the colour of a tomato. “Ah well, you see I was about to have Mr Longbottom lead the way in, in fact, and help us with the discussion. And I know he will perform admirably.”

“If by admirable you mean an unmitigated disaster. I’m sure he’ll find something to blow up.” With that, Snape turned and stalked off.

“Git,” Remus heard someone mutter over the Slytherin’s chuckles.

Trying to defuse the situation, Remus beckoned Neville over. “Come on. Let’s go in, shall we? Neville, you can take the lead.”

*** 

The class went on quite well and Remus was pleased to see even some of the Slytherins enjoying themselves. The only one was Malfoy, but to Remus’ surprise, before class ended, he saw Harry walk over and whisper something. Malfoy nodded, didn’t look pleased, but the incident was so fast and subtle, Remus didn’t think anyone else noticed.

The only real trouble he had was Neville who, whilst doing a good job in helping, seemed out of sorts. What also bothered Remus was the name Longbottom. It was too familiar. He couldn’t place it, but he thought he’d ask Sirius later when they met up for dinner.

Near the end of the day, Remus had the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, but they were second years, and by the time dinner came round, he hadn’t spotted Teddy at all. In fact, he didn’t hear the boy’s name until McGonagall approached him.

“A Lupin, can you spare a moment?”

Remus ducked into an empty corridor with the professor. “Minerva, good evening.”

“I’ve had to give Teddy a detention today. I’m aware of his situation, and that he’s starting so late, but I’ll ask you to speak with him. He was being extremely antagonistic and after reprimanding him he used some very colourful language when he told me what I could go do with my books.”

Remus’ entire face flushed hard. “Oh good lord, Minerva… I’m so sorry.”

“Having taught both Mr Potter and Mr Black for seven long, long years,” she said, shaking her head, “I can say there’s nothing he can say which might shock me. However being the son of a professor will not earn him any favours.”

“I swear, I’ll speak to him straight away.”

She then asked how his day was, and though flustered, he said just fine and hurried off to his quarters to see if Sirius was there. He was, just getting dressed for dinner, and Remus quickly explained the situation.

‘DETENTION?’ Sirius looked a mixture of impressed, disappointed, and worried. ‘You talk?’

‘After dinner,’ Remus said. He took Sirius’ hand and together they went to the Great Hall to share the first proper night’s meal.

*** 

Remus had taken Teddy off for a chat in his office whilst Sirius went to their quarters. He took the long way round, his chest tight and head fuzzy with old memories of being a student. Everything reminded him of James. Everything. Every nook and cranny. He remembered the map, which he wondered if it was still round somewhere. The map he and James had painstakingly created of every passage out of the castle, every secret room and corridor.

The times had been a mixture of pure joy and misery. Surrounded by people who othered him, and then with James who did everything he could to force the world to fit Sirius. 

Sirius had been half-in love with his best friend for a while. Not the way he loved Remus. He doubted he could ever love anyone the way he did Moony, but with James it was something special.

His eyes were tearing up a bit, and he’d just reached his quarters when a hesitant hand gripped him by the shoulder. He spun and saw Harry standing there, looking a bit awkward.

‘Harry?’

‘Sorry.’ He shuffled back a few steps. ‘Saw Moony with Teddy.’

Sirius couldn’t help his sigh, then beckoned Harry along to the quarters. It was time for Harry to be in his dorm, but as he nor James had never set much by the rules, he figured Harry wouldn’t mind much. After all, it was his home as well.

‘Tea?’

Harry’s eyebrows went up, then he shook his head with a grin. ‘You okay?’

Sirius cocked his head to the side as he beckoned Harry to sit. ‘Fine. You ask why?’

‘Look sad, you.’ Harry was hesitant in his signs, like he didn’t want to offend his godfather. ‘Memory? My dad? Mum?’

Sirius gulped, then nodded, deciding he’d always been honest with Harry, so why not now. ‘Past memory, good, bad. Miss James. Miss Lily.’

‘Me too.’ Harry let out a breath which shook his entire body. ‘I walk, I think, my dad past here. Like me, age me. I think he walk here. I think he sit here. Past use library book, future I use library book.’

Sirius switched from the chair to the sofa and put his arm round Harry’s shoulders. He squeezed him tight. “I know your dad and mum are so proud of you. Just so long as you’re not too good, eh? Get a detention or two.” He nudged Harry who laughed.

‘Ok. One maybe.’

Sirius huffed and then let Harry go. ‘You okay?’

Harry nodded. ‘I hear Teddy trouble. DETENTION. Teddy okay?’

‘I don’t know,’ Sirius confessed. ‘Future okay, I think.’

Licking his lips, Harry shifted, then stood up. ‘I need go. After CURFEW.’

Sirius showed him to the door, then went to the table where he had all the information for the possible café spread out, doing a bit of reading until Remus came home.

*** 

A few weeks went by after the incident with Teddy, and their eldest boy was doing better. He was settling into class, not being cheeky with his professors as much. Remus had been worried how Teddy would behave in English or History, but the boy was quiet and studious.

In fact it was all very nice until one afternoon Remus was called from his office into Pomona Sprout’s office. She was the head of Teddy’s house, and she did not look pleased when Remus arrived.

“I’ve asked after Sirius,” she said as she took her seat behind her desk. “Seems he’s at the village?”

“He’s currently looking into purchasing space for a new café,” Remus said absently. “Is everything alright?”

Pomona let out a sigh. “Your boy, Theodore, he’s in hospital right now.”

Remus felt his face go pale. “What?”

“He’s alright, just a few chemical burns. He’s being sorted out. But apparently there was an incident in Severus’ class.”

Remus bit back a groan. “Lord. What happened?”

“Seems Severus and Teddy had a bit of a row. Your son accused Severus of bullying another student, and when Severus—as he does, we’ve just come to understand that’s how he is—shouted at Teddy, the boy took it upon himself to…replace a few of Severus’ chemicals with others and there was…a mishap.”

Remus gulped against a lump in his throat. “Is Severus alright?”

“No worse off than Teddy. But you must understand this is not something we can take lightly. Were these any other circumstances I would be recommending expulsion, but as it seems, Teddy has a few students to corroborate his story regarding Severus.”

“The bullying?”

“And shouting abuse.” Pomona rubbed her face. “Albus has a bit of a blind spot when it comes to Severus, we all know this. But we can’t ignore he’s not…fit for dealing with certain issues.”

“Who was the boy Teddy was defending?” Remus asked quietly.

“Ah. That would be Neville Longbottom.”

Biting the inside of his cheek, Remus gathered himself. “This is all very vague. What, exactly, happened?”

“Neville’s been a bit of a… well he’s a bit flighty, isn’t he? Not that I can blame him. As I’m sure you well know with young Harry when these things happen…though Harry I suppose came of considerably luckier than Neville…”

Remus held up his hand, shaking his head. “I’m not following.”

“Well Alice and Frank? The Longbottoms?” Pomona’s eyes went wide. “Good lord, you don’t know? Frank Longbottom was one of James Potter’s partners. The night the…of the incident,” she swallowed and cleared her throat, “the Longbottoms were targeted. Poor Neville was home. The couple who’d gone in for the Longbottoms were caught. You and Sirius…you’ve been married ages, haven’t you? Remus, how do you not know this?”

Remus was confused and getting more and more frightened by the minute. “Tell me what happened.”

“Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. They were mad. Tortured the couple in front of Neville. It was a lot of trauma, poor boy doesn’t remember much at all. But he’s been a bit flighty ever since. Their flat went up in flames, and Alice managed to rescue Neville but the blast knocked her into the street. Her head was bashed in. She’s never fully woken from her coma.”

Remus’ hand involuntarily flew to his mouth. Thirteen years. Neville’s lived with that thirteen years. “Where does Neville live now?”

“His gran took him in.”

“And Severus, does he know this?”

“Of course. Thought we all did,” she said with a shrug.

“And Severus still tortures that boy?”

“He’s…there’s…circumstances,” Pomona said weakly.

Remus’ jaw went tense. “And Teddy learnt that story? About Neville?”

“He hasn’t said how much he knows.”

“And he shouted abuse at my son?” Remus’ voice was shaking now.

“As I said, expulsion is off the table considering the circumstances. But I cannot allow a fourteen year old boy to use such drastic measures. He could have come to me, or to Albus…”

“Whom you’ve just stated has a blind spot when it comes to Severus,” Remus pointed out harshly. “I’ll have a chat with him, but mark my words I will not tolerate untoward behaviour directed at students. Some of them,” he said, making his meaning quite plain, “have been through enough.”

Rushing out of Pomona’s office, Remus was seeing red as he stormed toward the hospital wing. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say to Sirius after this. Sirius was likely to kill Snape on sight and deal with a life-time prison sentence if he had to.

Remus had seen the abuse as well. First hand. How could Albus let Severus get away with that? How? And more importantly, why?

He made it into the room in record time and found Teddy sitting up on a bed with a few bandages round his arm, playing a solitaire card game on top of the threadbare blanket. He looked up when Remus entered, and his entire face went white.

“Prof Sprout called you, I see?”

“She did.” Remus slunk down into a chair. “She told me what happened.”

Teddy couldn’t meet his gaze. “I expect they’ll be preparing a hearing for my expulsion. It’ll give you and Sirius enough time, anyway.”

Remus quirked an eyebrow. “Time? For what?”

“Well there’s probably a lot of paperwork when trying to return a kid, isn’t there? I mean, everything you had to do before when…”

Remus got up and sat on the bed, disturbing all of Teddy’s cards. “I understand why you think what you think. But I have to confess that I’m not sure there is anything on this planet you can do to convince us to send you back. Try as you might.”

Teddy’s jaw trembled. “I…”

“I thought, perhaps if he mass-murdered, but even then I think you’d find Padfoot and I trudging up whatever horrible prison they put you in to see you. Every weekend.”

There was an extremely long pause before Teddy spoke again. “You should’ve heard the things he was saying. To Neville. It was…I was…”

“I’ll be having a word with him. And with Prof Dumbledore. I’ve spoken with your head of house. Expect detentions from now until the end of time, but you’re not going anywhere.”

Teddy’s throat went tight when he spoke next. “Are you going to tell Sirius?”

“And have my husband sent away for murdering Snape?” Remus hummed. “I think not. At least not until I get some things sorted out. For now let’s have him believe you were merely…having a leaf out of his book.”

Teddy blinked up. “A what?”

“Ask him when you see him tonight. I think of all people you’ll find that story amusing.” Remus reached out, but knowing Teddy wasn’t much for strong affection, he squeezed his shoulder, then dropped his hand. “I need you to sort things out with me though. Acting on impulse will only get you so far and there’s only so much I can do. If you’re expelled from here, Teddy, I can’t get you back in.”

“I know.” Teddy sounded miserable. “I wasn’t thinking. I was so stupid. And afterwards I kept thinking, this is Moony’s job. And I know what it means to you. I know what…” His voice cracked and for a moment he wasn’t a fourteen year old boy. He was just a kid and he allowed it when Remus gathered him over and held him tight.

It didn’t last more than a minute, but when it was done he swiped at his face and Remus pretended not to notice. “My job is perfectly fine. Worst of it means you’d have to go to school somewhere else, and it would split us up. Which is what I’m trying to avoid.”

Teddy was back to miserable, but there was a glint in his eyes. “You’re…not going to send me back though? You’re really not?”

“Do we seem in the habit of throwing away our children?” Remus chastised, and Teddy’s cheeks went pink. “You’ve had thirteen long years on your own without us, and we’ve got years to catch up on that. But no, Teddy. I don’t care how long it takes you to believe me. We’re not going to send you back.”

*** 

Unfortunately for Remus—and most people in a short radius of Sirius Black—Remus hadn’t got to Harry before Harry got to Sirius. Luckily Remus was able to intercept his husband and force him to rage out in their private quarters before he could escape and attempt to murder Severus.

After insisting he had the matter under control, Remus sat his husband down, made him tea with a heavy dollop of whiskey, and when Sirius seemed much calmer, prodded into the situation about Neville a bit more.

‘LONGBOTTOM,’ Remus spelt. ‘You know?’

Sirius gave a miserable nod, his hands clutched round his tea mug so tight Remus was afraid it would crack. “That was the worst of it. I’d met them ages ago. Frank and Alice. Frank was at Uni with James.”

‘You never tell me.’

Sirius let out a small, shuddering sigh as he took a drink of his tea. “It was embarrassed.” When Remus cocked his head to the side, confused, Sirius licked his lips. “Bellatrix was my cousin. First cousin. I didn’t know she’d got up to rubbish with Riddle and that lot. I…if I had I would have…”

Remus reached out and took the nearly empty cup, set it on the table, then eased himself onto the sofa next to his husband. ‘Not your fault.’

Sirius blinked slowly. ‘I know.’

‘I meet ALBUS tomorrow. Talk. Trust me?’

Sirius nodded, then pulled Remus in for a searing kiss, holding tight to his face. “Of course I trust you, mon amour.”

“Je t’aime,” Remus breathed back. There was too much stress to take it much further that night, but they curled round each other in an almost desperate way, and slept fitfully.

The next morning Remus met with Albus and after threatening to make the matter public regarding Neville and his trauma, Teddy was given two weeks of detentions, and Severus Snape was given a formal reprimand and put on probation. Any untoward abuse was to be reported, and he was now at risk of losing his post should he step out of line.

Severus was more hateful toward Remus than ever, but for the moment, it didn’t matter. What mattered was that the heat was taken off Neville and Remus would deal with what came next.

*** 

Which happened to be after Christmas. Sirius was now busy with the new café, which he’d set up alongside an art gallery—inviting both students and locals to display and sell their work, as well as a bookshop where they could purchase new items, but also trade in well-loved books. There were several locals who wanted jobs, and in fact Dumbledore in working with Sirius, allowed some of the year sevens to accept weekend posts if they had recommends from their head of houses.

Things were going quite good, the weather was turning a little nicer as it crept into spring, and Harry was doing good with his footie team, and Teddy was settling in with new friends and getting good marks.

Remus popped by his quarters before lunch one afternoon to find Teddy sat at the table, a small box in front of him, looking miserable. 

“Teddy? Shouldn’t you be at the Great Hall?”

Teddy looked up at Remus and shrugged up one shoulder. “It’s…I’m…”

Remus pulled a chair back and sat. “It’s?” he pressed.

“Snape.” The word was laced with venom and fury, and Remus let out a sigh. “He looks for small ways to embarrass me. We’re doing a module right now on DNA and he made a big show of students getting to DNA test their parents with these kits. They’d sent them off, parents would swab their mouths and send them back, and we’d get to track it. Then he said I ought to be the public test subject because wouldn’t it be interesting,” Teddy sneered the word in a very Snape-like manner, “to see what happens when a student doesn’t have any blood relations to swab?”

“Oh, Teddy.”

The boy shook his head. “So I told him that I will be a demonstration to show that you don’t need blood to be loved like your parents. Unlike some people. So he gave me a detention and told me I’ve to prepare an oral presentation on my findings. Or lack thereof,” he finished mimicking Snape’s accent again.

Remus sighed. “You know, you can talk to Dumbledore. I’m sure he’ll give you a pass on this.”

“That’s what he wants, Snape,” Teddy spat. “For me to run away like a coward.”

Remus took the box, flipped open the lid, and saw the kit. Nothing complicated. Just some tubes, a couple of brush-swabs, and an envelope where they would put the specimens. “So let’s do it, then. You and me. And remind them that a family by choice is just as strong—if not stronger—than one forged in blood.”

*** 

Remus was bodily dragged down the corridor by his husband well past curfew. The halls were dim and empty, their shoes echoing off the stone as they turned corner after corner after corner. Then, without ceremony, Remus was flung behind a large statue, half-covered by a tapestry, shoved against the wall, and snogged within an inch of his life.

Pulling back, he was half-laughing, Sirius’ hands tight against his cheeks. “Er? Sirius?”

Sirius licked his lips, and spoke so softly Remus could barely hear him, “This was where I had my first kiss.”

Remus’ eyes went wide and he lifted his hands. ‘Here?’

Sirius nodded, pulling one hand away to half-sign, ‘Third year.’

‘Who?’

Sirius’ cheeks flushed deep red and he pulled his other hand free. ‘James. He curious. I curious.’

Remus laughed, trying to cover it with his sleeve so they wouldn’t get found out. He felt a bit like a student out of bed, and he found himself happy and yet wishing he’d been there to share those moments with Sirius. ‘Afterwards?’

Sirius shrugged. ‘Me gay. James….not gay.’

Remus couldn’t help his laugh, and Sirius’ hand crept up to feel it under his fingers before shutting Remus up with a kiss. Remus groaned softly, throwing his arms round his husband, and decided to share in this moment. Thinking about small Sirius and slightly taller James confused and wondering and caring about each other enough to just give it a go. To see if it was something they wanted. Sirius should have his gay awakening with James. It really was fitting.

He was half-lost in the kiss and almost missed the sounds of whispers, but he was jolted to the present and pulled away from Sirius, immediately covering his lover’s mouth. He pressed a finger to Sirius’ lips, and with one hand made the clumsy signs. ‘Hear person. No, two. Voices.’

‘Say what?’

Remus strained. ‘Not understand. Wait.’ He pressed himself against the statue and turned one ear toward the corridor. After a moment, they became clear and a moment after that, Remus recognised them.

“Oh right. You really think your dad won’t skin me alive, Potter? I mean especially your Deaf one. He glares daggers at Sev. And Sev…” There was a pause. “God if he found out we were doing this, he’d have my guts for garters.”

“Oh my God, Draco. Guts for garters? Who even says that?”

“Shut it, Potter.”

“Shut it for me.”

Before Remus could explain, both boys came into view, with the taller blonde shoving Harry against the wall and kissing him soundly.

Sirius made a strangled noise and before Remus could stop him, went bursting out from behind the statue. The boys froze, turned slowly, and went beet red.

“Er,” Harry said.

Sirius was breathing heavy through his nose, but Remus put a hand on his arm. ‘Wait.’ He turned to his godson and signed to make sure Sirius got the whole of the conversation. “Explain yourselves.”

“Well, I’m not sure we need to?” Harry said, his hands curving into a few signs. “I think you saw.”

Sirius tensed and his hands flew up, but Remus grabbed his wrist. “It’s past curfew, both of you.”

Harry’s cheeks went even more flush. ‘Sorry.’

‘Sorry?’ Sirius demanded, breaking away from Remus’ grip. ‘Why him? Why? You not say before. SNAPE son? MALFOY. Why, Harry?’

Harry squared his shoulders. ‘I like DRACO.’

“Draco,” Sirius spat. “Who calls their kid Draco?”

“Who calls their kid Sirius?” Draco spit back. “Though you should know since…”

Sirius cut him off with sharp signs. ‘Stop!’

Remus threw his hands up. “Everyone stop.” He turned to Sirius, a pointed, angry look on his face. ‘Go. I talk boys, walk to dorm. Go.’

Sirius looked like he wanted to protest, but instead spun on his heel and stormed down the corridor. With a sigh, Remus turned back to the boys and shook his head. “I’d like to be angry, but I know this sort of thing happens. How long have you two…?”

Harry shrugged. “Is that really your business?”

“As your parent, yes it is,” Remus said sternly. “I don’t want gritty details, Harry, but an explanation would be nice.”

Harry gulped. “This year. I mean, I think I fancied him a bit last year. We didn’t get on much though. Because you know…”

“My godfather,” Draco cut in, and his cheeks went flaming red. “Sir…are you going to tell him?”

“Severus?” Remus said and couldn’t help a startled laugh. “Perhaps I should, however I’m not sure that would be the wisest choice.”

Both boys looked sick with relief. “We’re not doing anything wrong,” Harry said after a moment. “Nothing you and Pads weren’t doing just now.”

Now it was Remus’ turn to blush. “Be that as it may, we are grown, married adults and…”

“We were having a snog,” Harry cut in. “That’s it.”

“So perhaps try to keep your activities to places you won’t get found out,” Remus scolded. “I might be a progressive parent, but my job is to also be a professor who enforces the rules.” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I need to go sort out Sirius before he does something stupid. Of you go.”

Clasping hands, Harry and Draco hurried off and Remus felt a bit of warmth in his gut. Harry had got himself a boyfriend. Perhaps an unlikely one, and there was no telling what would happen when Severus found out. But Harry looked happy and who was Remus to deny him that.

Now it was up to him to convince Sirius of the same thing.

*** 

It didn’t go as well as Remus had hoped. The row went on for hours, and Remus knew he would be dangerously exhausted in his classes the next day. But the revelations were profound ones. It wasn’t just Severus’ tie to the boy, but the abusive family Sirius had come from were also Draco’s family. Sirius and Draco were cousins. Draco’s mother was Sirius’ first cousin, and the woman who had played the direct role of the torture and murder in the Longbottom family was Draco’s aunt.

Remus felt a bit ill, but by the end of it all he convinced Sirius to give Draco the benefit of the doubt. ‘You BLACK family,’ he said as they settled into bed, the harshness between them cooling off. ‘You not bad. DRACO not bad maybe.’

Sirius’ eyes were narrow, but his shoulders were slumped in defeat. ‘If DRACO hurt Harry…’

Remus shook his head. ‘Trust Harry.’

That seemed to be the defining argument of the entire row. ‘Trust Harry,’ Sirius’ fingers repeated.

‘You me raise good boy. Smart. Brave. Trust Harry.’

Sirius pulled Remus in for a kiss by way of apology and together they snuggled down for the two hours Remus had left to sleep before classes.

*** 

The next morning at breakfast, Sirius and Remus were sitting close together, thighs touching. Remus had one eye on Harry, and the other on Teddy who was sitting with his brother at the table having a quiet conversation. This late into the year, it wasn’t unusual to have students in other houses mingling at mealtimes, though some of the members were apprehensive about it.

The door to the Great Hall banged open, and the blonde Draco Malfoy strutted down the main aisle. Remus felt Sirius stiffen beside him as Draco stopped, glanced at his table, then up at the staff table, then walked right over to where Teddy and Harry sat.

“Budge up, Lupin.” Draco’s voice rang out over the hall.

Teddy looked up, his eyes wide. “Sorry?”

“I said budge the fuck up. I want to sit here.”

Sirius spluttered into his tea, and Remus grabbed his arm. He glanced over at McGonagall and Snape who looked torn, but sat silent.

“Fuck off, Malfoy. Go sit with your snakes.”

Draco looked up, meeting Snape’s eyes firm and hard, then looked over at Remus and Sirius who were too afraid to move. “No. I want to sit with my boyfriend. And if you don’t budge up and make room I’m going to make sure I hang round. All. Bloody. Summer.”

“Language, Mr Malfoy,” McGonagall said, unable to help herself.

Remus heard a snort, and saw Sirius trying to cover his laugh with his tea. ‘Stop,’ he signed at his husband.

Sirius bit down hard on his lips, but his eyes were shining. Remus understood why when he saw the look on Snape’s face. Like he’d swallowed a bucket of toads.

Teddy was looking over at his parents. ‘What happen? BOYFRIEND? Joke?’

Remus shook his head. ‘Not joke.’

Teddy groaned loudly and shifted over. “Of all the fucking things…” He blushed. “Sorry professor.”

The entire hall was silent as Draco, with a self-satisfied smirk, slid down between Teddy and Harry, reached for a plate, and filled his up. After a while, the tension drained out of the room, people began talking again, and Remus turned to his husband.

‘Not bad?’

Sirius rolled his eyes and leant in to whisper into Remus’ ear, “Leave it to James’ son to pick the most dramatic boyfriend the school has to offer. I think Snape might have a heart attack.”

Remus glanced over but Snape had excused himself. He pressed a kiss to the underside of Sirius’ ear. ‘It okay. Happy, boys.’

Sirius looked over at Harry who was wearing a very small smile, talking with his head low to both Draco and Teddy. And it looked like all would be well.

*** 

Epilogue

Things weren’t always great. Remus had a fit in his class and Dumbledore was forced to decide whether or not it was safe to keep him on. A few of the Slytherins, led by Snape, petitioned to have him sacked. But the rest of the students launched a small protest and eventually his job was kept.

Harry and Teddy ran an underground training course on how to deal with one of their dad’s fits should one occur. It made Remus cry, but in the privacy of his quarters when Sirius was at the café.

The café did well over the years. It became the student’s favourite place to steal away on Hogsmeade weekends. Most of them learnt to sign well enough to converse with Sirius, and even the teachers took up a bit more. Remus hated they hadn’t done it when Sirius was a boy but this was at least something.

Eventually Teddy stopped believing his parents were going to leave him, and his marks improved, and he did well on his exams and eventually decided to go into art. It was not a surprise. He was accepted to Kings College and took over the flat in London. Harry followed a year later, though going into law and stopped worrying so much if it made him like James.

Draco was with him in spite of Sirius and Remus worrying that a school-aged romance would never last.

Sirius and Remus stayed on at Hogwarts whilst their boys went on to live their lives. Teddy got married to a girl, and they travelled. Harry and Draco eventually got married and adopted two boys out of Grimmauld Place just before the government shut it down for abuse of minors. Harry worked diligently on that case and ensured every child was placed in a proper home.

Walking the halls just before start of term, Remus reached out and grabbed Sirius’ hand, pulling him behind their favourite statue and kissed him soundly.

‘No student interrupt,’ he signed with one hand, the other curled in Sirius’ which was streaked with grey.

Sirius hummed, his hands drifting toward Remus’ zip. “No students indeed.”

Remus threw his head back as Sirius devoured the skin against his throat and he moaned loudly.

“Fuck. Feels so good,” Sirius hissed as he felt Remus’ moans against his lips. He grabbed Remus’ hard cock and stroked it a few times, eliciting more noise out of his husband. “Yes.”

Remus closed his eyes and shuddered with his orgasm, almost laughing at how Sirius’ fingers could get him off just like he was a damned teenager sneaking a quick shag in the halls of their school.

He returned the favour, of course, quick and dirty with his mouth whilst Sirius bit down on the sleeve of his jumper so they wouldn’t draw attention. When it was over, the rushed back to their quarters for a cuppa and a cuddle.

‘Happy you?’ Sirius asked.

Remus’ eyes widened, then he nuzzled Sirius under his ear. ‘Yes. Happy me. Always.’

Sirius smiled and pulled Remus close. “Thank god. Because I am too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Up next we meet the awesomeness that is Teddy Lupin who scolds Sirius on his poor taste in music, and is just cheeky enough to win the remaining Marauder's hearts.


End file.
